Una Vulturi Hibrida
by Lui Cullen de Whitlock
Summary: Mi vida convertida un torbellino, por él. Yo una Vulturi, suspirando por un "vegetariano" que absurdo. Creí que cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar todo, mi humanidad estaría muerta, pero él hace que esta emerja y que cada una de las cosas que pensé dejar atrás están más vivas que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAS DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES SALIDA DE LO MAS RECÓNDITO DE MI MENTE.**

Bella POV:

Aquí estoy una vez más recorriendo los pasillos de este lúgubre castillo, soy Isabella Vulturi. Me estaba dirigiendo hacia mi habitación cuando apareció Felix.

_Aro necesita verte – dijo Felix.

_ ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?, ya he acabado mis quehaceres – le dije.

_No lose solo dijo *trae a Isabella la necesito para una misión* -me respondió haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Aro.

_Está bien entonces vamos.

Entramos al gran salón donde están Aro, Marco y Cayo sentados en sus tronos.

_Bella – saludo Aro.

_Señor – conteste.

_No hay nadie cerca aparte de unos pocos guardias, dejémonos de formalidades – me dijo.

_Para que te puedo servir Aro.

_Tengo una misión para ti, Bella. Estamos teniendo problemas con la creación de nuevos vampiros en Seattle. Debemos saber más de la situación, no parece ser muy grave pero debemos estar informados, para controlarla, porque si estas mucho tiempo en Seattle alguno de sus creadores se puede dar cuenta de que los estamos vigilando, así que vivirás en Forks, ahí iras al instituto, para no llamar la atención, solo será por un corto tiempo.

*Por ahora no hay vampiros en Forks de los que nosotros tengamos conocimiento, y si hay alguno debes pasar desapercibida para ellos, si ellos pueden ser de ayuda tienes que hacerles una visita formal, presentándote como una Vulturi.

*Ya hemos conseguido tus nuevos documentos de identidad, estos están a nombre de Marie Swan de 16 años con nacionalidad italiana. Cada cuatro días debes mandar información de la situación de Seattle.

Genial, por una vez en mi existencia voy a llevar la vida común de una adolescente (claro lo más común que se puede siendo mitad vampiro).

_ah, y Bella nada de usar tus dones más de lo necesario, ni jugar con los humanos – me advirtió.

_Claro, es necesario arruinar la diversión – dije en tono burlón.

_Que te vaya muy bien, hija mía – me dice, y yo doy un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación para organizar mis cosas, es hora trabajar.

#########################

Llegue a Forks sin retrasos. Me dirigí hacia la dirección de mi nueva casa, al llegar y verla me pareció sencilla pero hermosa, era la típica casa de una familia que hasta ahora empezaba a formarse, de dos plantas, pintoresca si lujos, justo la casa para pasar desapercibida. En el pequeño garaje de la casa encontré mi Porsche rojo sangre con vidrios tintados.

##########################

Mi primer día de instituto decidí usar una falda de pliegues a cuadros negros y grises, una camisa blanca manga larga blanca y unas botas negras de cuero deje mi cabello suelto, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí al instituto.

Al llegar y bajarme de mi auto todos me miraron los hombre casi chorreando la baba y las mujeres con envidia.

Mientras iba pasando hacia el edificio oí algunos susurros.

_ _¿Sera familia de los Cullen?_ – escuche a alguien decir.

¿Cullen?... ¡Carlisle!, Carlisle está aquí.

Pensé que no había vampiros en Forks, debe ser la "familia" que creo haciéndose pasar por estudiantes, porque también escuche a unas chicas diciendo que ellos iban a este instituto. Ya me imagino sus caras cuando me vean.

###########################

Las horas de la mañana pasaron sin nada memorable, hice una que otra amistad, una chica egocéntrica llamada Jessica, y otra chica muy buena y amable llamada Ángela, en ninguna de las clases que había tenido me encontré con ningún vampiro, quería verlos, ya que siempre hablaba con Carlisle desde Volterra y él me contaba sobre sus "hijos" y quería conocerlos en persona.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, la hora del show.

Jasper POV:

Sentía que algo estaba mal, no sé qué era, pero tenía un sentimiento muy raro.

Llegamos al instituto como siempre, pero al abrir las puertas del auto de Edward, un olor entro, todos nos dimos cuenta así que volvimos a cerrar las puertas.

_Es un vampiro – dijo Rose.

_No vi a otro de nosotros venir. ¿Qué hacemos? – hablo Alice.

_Nada – dije – debemos actuar de forma normal y cuando lo encontremos le preguntaremos que quiere.

_Jasper tiene razón – dijo Edward – vamos Al.

Nos bajamos del auto y había un alto nivel de envidia y fastidio por parte de las chicas, y lujuria por parte de los hombres.

_Es una chica – susurre muy bajo para que solo mis hermanos escucharan.

_Lose – dijo Edward – pero es raro, se ve literalmente como una humana, sus ojos son de un café muy oscuro, pero café.

Me inquietaba mucho ese olor sabía que lo había detectado antes, lo había olido antes.

La mañana pasó como si nada, sin encontrarnos con ella.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa. Todos estábamos atentos a la llegada de la intrusa.

De pronto llego el leve olor de un vampiro.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y veo a Jessica Stanley entrar y al lado de ella una mujer despampanante de tez tan blanca como la nuestra, ojos oscuros, cabello color chocolate, curvas muy pronunciadas como para hacerse pasar por una chica de instituto, unas piernas muy torneadas demostrando que paso muchas horas en gimnasio.

Ella olía a vampiro, pero sus ojos y que podamos oír su corazón (aunque demasiado acelerado), sentir su sangre fluir por sus venas, decían que no era un vampiro.

No ella no era un vampiro, pero ella sabía de nosotros, talvez era la compañera de algún vampiro, porque tenía el olor el olor a vampiro tan impregnado en ella que parecía que fuera de ella.

Claro mi idea anterior tenía sus fisuras, si era la "novia" de un vampiro nunca la dejaría sola o dejarla mudarse sin él, porque Alice no vio a ningún vampiro venir a Forks.

De pronto ella gira el rostro hacía nuestra mesa y nuestras miradas se encuentran, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de ir con ella y no permitir que ninguno de estos niños la siguieran mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne. No sé de dónde salían estos sentimientos eran raros para mí.

Hice un movimiento con la intensión de levantarme, pero ella negó de una forma disimulada que solo pudimos percibir nosotros, sin más ella salió de la cafetería.

Bella POV:

No sé qué demonios me ocurrió. Estuve embobada mirando a ese rubio vampiro como si él fuera….no sé qué!

Bueno tarde o temprano él se va a acordar de mí, pero por ahora no me preocupo, vamos a jugar un poco.

Camine hacía el aula del profesor de historia, que era mi siguiente clase y que había oído a unas chicas decir que los Cullen también tenían historia después del almuerzo, así que quería diversión.

Golpee la puerta.

_Pase - dijo el profesor.

_Buenas profesor, soy Marie Swan la alumna nueva.

_ ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – me pregunta.

_Quería saber si usted podría darnos un tema en especial – dije utilizando toda mi "ternura" y convencimiento, todo acompañado de una leve sonrisa

_ ¿cuál? – me pregunto el frunciendo el ceño

Sonreí, ya logre mi cometido.

Jasper POV:

_ La conozco – susurre.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

_ Sí, es un olor muy familiar – dijo Alice.

_No a ella ya la había visto, aunque no recuerdo nada, es como un deja vú, pero no recuerdo haberla visto, a pesar de sentir que la conozco.

Todos me vieron como si habla en mandarín, claro, ni siquiera yo entendí bien lo que dije.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos al aula de historia, ya que hoy todos compartíamos esa materia.

Cuando entramos, la chica de la cafetería estaba en una de la penúltima silla del salón escribiendo.

Nos ubicamos en las últimas sillas, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de ella, ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Su sangre no era igual de llamativa que la de los demás, no quería tomar de su sangre para alimentarme, pero había algo diferente que me atraía aún más que las ganas de alimentarme.

Cuando salí de mi pensamientos, me di cuenta de que el salón ya estaba lleno y ya iba a empezar la clase, wouuu, yo nunca había estado tan distraído como para no darme cuenta de mi alrededor.

_Buenos días alumnos, hoy se integra al instituto una nueva compañera, pase al frente y preséntese.

La hermosa chica (la llamo así porque aún no se su nombre) se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al frente de la clase, mientras caminaba su falda se movía con el contonear de sus caderas… ash estos hormonales humanos solo piensan en sexo, por mi está bien, pero no con ella animales.

Al llegar al frente hablo.

_Mi nombre es Marie Swan, soy italiana de un pequeño pueblo llamado Volterra.

…. (Tiene una voz gloriosa), pero ese no es el punto, ella es de Volterra, demonios ella nació y creció al lado de vampiros.

No entendía porque me preocupaba el hecho de saber que Marie había crecido rodeada de vampiros.

Si lo pensamos bien talvez ella era tenía algún tipo de relación con algún Vulturi, Dios no es posible, pensar en eso me dolía y me daba rabia no saber porque me importaba tanto esta chica.

Cuando deje mis cavilaciones solo quedaban diez minutos de clase.

_Alumnos para la próxima clase vamos a tener exposiciones sobre mitología, a cada uno le corresponde un ser mitológico, ya les digo cual les corresponde a cada uno.

Así el profesor fue pasando por cada puesto dejando un papelito.

A Rosalie le toco dioses griegos

A Alice ciclopes

A Emmett licántropos

A Edward brujas

A mi metamorfos; ¿qué? ¿Eso no es lo mismo que licántropo? Agh luego miro como arreglo esto.

Por estar en mi mundo no me di cuenta sobre que ser le toco a Marie, al final a mí no debería importarme, pero lo hace, me importa hasta cuál es su tarea, que patético.

De pronto sentí una mirada puesta en mí; cuando voltee a ver quién era, no era nadie más, sino ella.

Me observaba, tenía unos ojos profundos y oscuros, unos profundos y oscuros ojos color café en un tono tan intenso que parecía negro, me quede ahí, observando sus ojos, no quería desviar mi mirada, y lo más interesante es que a ella no le pareció intimidante y tampoco aparto la suya. Cuando la mirada de alguno de mis hermanos se chocaba con la de algún humano apartaban la cara, pero ella no, Marie no, ella era diferente yo lo podía sentir, quería, sentía que tenía que estar con ella; debo estar enloqueciendo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, rompiendo la conexión de nuestra mirada, ya mis hermanos habían salido y yo aún estaba sentado.

Ella se levanta y se va, me siento como si acabara de salir de una hipnosis.

Recojo mis cosas y me apresuro a salir. Edward aparece a mi lado, no lo había sentido. Estoy despistado.

_ ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Edward.

_ Sí, creo – le respondo.

_ yo "creo" que debemos hablar con Carlisle – me dice Edward remarcando el creo para joderme, ya que el idiota debió leer todos mis pensamientos durante la clase de español

_ Está bien – le dije pasando por alto su burla.

Nos dirigimos hacía el auto, el resto ya estaba ahí.

_Vámonos rápido, tenemos que hablar con Carlisle – dice Rose.

No tardamos en llegar a casa, entramos, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala, Carlisle al ver nuestras expresiones pregunto.

_ ¿qué sucede?

_Hoy llego una estudiante nueva….

_y apesta a vampiro – dijo Rosalie, cortando lo que Edward decía.

_ ¿Era un olor familiar? – pregunto Carlisle.

_Al principio no tanto, pero luego sí.

_Explícate Alice, ¿ella es un vampiro?

_No, pero luego supimos que ella es de italiana, de Volterra – respondió Alice.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

_ O sea que ella puede ser la compañera de un Vulturi – dijo Esme.

_Si es la compañera de un Vulturi, no creo que la hayan dejado venir así como así – dijo Emmett.

_Si eso es, entonces tendremos la visita de los Vulturis muy pronto.

Ya ni preste atención a lo que hablaban, pareciera que me hubiese vuelto a desconectar del mundo como me había ocurrido tantas veces el día de hoy.

Solo pensaba en Marie, estaba en peligro al estar cerca de los Vulturis, ¿y si ella era la compañera de uno de ellos?, no, demonios ese simple pensamiento me hacía sentir dolor.

Siento que alguien tiene la mirada puesta en mí. Es Edward.

_ ¿Jasper?, ¿qué piensas? – me pregunto, todos me miraron.

_ wouuu es pregunta es tan extraña saliendo de ti – le dije con tono acido.

_ ¿sientes algo por Marie? – Me pregunto Edward, yo solo lo mire sin saber que decir - ¿es tu compañera?

_ ¿qué?, no, creo, no es como si sintiera amor o algo así.

_ Es obvio todavía ni le has dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué sientes?

_Es.….es… agh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando supe que era de Volterra, sentí preocupación, miedo, porque estuvo toda su vida en peligro. Me duele el hecho de pensar que puede ser la compañera de otro vampiro, talvez un desalmado o un Vulturi, que es lo mismo. Ella es hermosa, tiene una voz melodiosa, su caminar hechiza, sus ojos, cuando nos miramos no pude apartar la vista de ella, y ella tampoco lo hizo.

*Era como perderme en sus ojos, sentía que no había nada más en ese salón.

Mientras decía todo esto tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando el piso.

Me puse a recordarla y una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mis labios, nadie despegaba sus ojos de mi cara no comprendía porque, ¿acaso me había salido otro ojo, o qué?

" _lo más extraño es que ya me había sentido así, yo ya había sentido todo esto, pero no recuerdo donde, o a quien correspondían estos sentimientos"_ – pensé.

Edward me miraba más detalladamente, claro, él había oído mi pensamiento.

_No se nos olvide lo distraído que estaba, no paraba de pensar – dijo Edward, alzando una ceja.

_Su actitud en la cafetería – dijo Rose.

_Lo embobado que estaba en la clase de historia – dijo Emmett.

_Pero entonces no entiendo mi visión – todas miramos a Alice a penas escuchamos esas palabras.

_ ¿Cuál visión Alice? –pregunte.

_Upss se me salió, pero es nada tranquilo.

" _Edward, dime qué demonios vio Alice"_ le pregunte mental mentea Edward.

_Yo que sé – me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Ja! Que chistoso, lector de mentes.

_ Ya – dijo Alice – mi visión es que Marie se nos va a acercar a nosotros, pero es como si siempre estuvieran separados, como si le incomodara acercarse a ti, aunque en mis visiones se ve en sus ojos que ella si te quiere, pero no se acerca a ti – todos la miramos con cara de, ¿qué?, ella solo se encogió de hombros – no sé cómo mas ponerlo.

_ ¿Qué tal si no se acerca porque "esta" con un Vulturi?, ¿Ehhh? – dijo Emmett.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando el esa posibilidad.

_Si es tu compañera ellos deben entender _dijo Carlisle.

Pero había preocupación y miedo en él, igual que en el resto de mi familia.

 **PUEDEN DECIRME SI LES GUSTO, Y SI NO, MIS ERRORES, Y HORRORES, PULSANDO EL BOTON QUE DICE REVIEW**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: LA GRAN MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM, CREADORA DE CREPÚSCULO, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI CABEZA RETORCIDA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 2

Necesitaba ponerme en contacto con los Vulturis, e informarles que hay vampiros en Forks.

Llegue a mi casa, tome mi móvil y le marque a Jane.

_Isabella-dijo Jane, en forma de saludo.

_Hola Jane, necesito hablar con Aro-le dije.

_Ya te comunico.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó movimiento y una puerta abrirse

 __Maestro, Bella desea hablar con usted._

_Isabella, dime que has investigado-dijo Aro.

_Esta noche tengo planeado ir a Seattle y ver que encuentro, quería informarle que en Forks hay vampiros.

_ ¿quienes? ¿Has hablado con ellos?

_No, no he hablado con ellos. Son los Cullen.

_Bueno, Bella, entonces cuando tengas información de Seattle nos la comunicas; y supongo que deberías visitar a los Cullen.

_Entendido, estaré en comunicación pronto.

Me dirigí a la cocina me hice un sándwich, con eso tenía por esta noche, mañana cuando fuera a Seattle me alimentaria de sangre.

Luego de comer el sándwich subí a hacer las tareas que me habían dejado, no me tomo mucho tiempo, los años siempre llegaban con conocimientos nuevos.

Era extraño que de un día para otro mis preocupaciones hayan pasado de castigar a vampiros indisciplinados, misiones de ataque o de reconocimiento, a buscar en google un par de cosas y escribir en una libreta la respuesta a unas cuantas pregunta.

Organice mis cosas para mañana y me fui a dormir.

Desperté sin necesidad de alarma la costumbre ya creada a través de los años, eran las 5:30 am tenía tiempo de sobra.

Pensé en los vampiros de ayer, debía evitar acercarme a ellos, no podían existir relaciones más de las necesarias con ellos, pero era difícil ignorarlos, sobre todo ignorarlo a él.

No quería pensar, me dedique a hacer ejercicio; luego de acabar con unas abdominales baje a la cocina, me prepare el desayuno.

No había cazado en cinco días, no me hacía tanta falta, pero para prevenir debía alimentarme hoy cuando fuera a Seattle, así que como no iba a volver a casa cuando acabaran las clases me vestí cómodamente con un sweater negro con capucha, un jean no muy ajustado del mismo color que el sweater, junto con unas botas militares planas de cordones.

JASPER POV

Llegue de cazar con Emmett; el resto estaba reunidos en la sala con el televisor encendido.

Al entra miramos las escenas que pasaban en las noticias.

" _la situación en Seattle no mejora, en el transcurso de estos últimos tres días se han reportado siete desaparecidos, cinco hombres y dos mujeres entre los 19 y 23 años; además se han encontrado tres nuevos cadáveres con múltiples laceración en el cuerpo, en solo dos semanas hay un total de 18 desaparecidos y 10 muertos en las mismas condiciones; la policía de Seattle sigue buscando pistas que los lleven a los perpetradores de estos hechos, ya que se cree que dadas las magnitudes de estos casos se trata de una banda delincuencial, una secta satánica o tal vez estemos frente a víctimas de un asesino serial…"_

_Los Vulturis ya deben estar al tanto de lo que sucede- dije.

_ Pero aun así deberíamos ir; es a nosotros a los que nos puede afectar en primera instancia- dijo Rosalie.

_ Sí, pero es mejor no interferir con el trabajo de los Vulturis- dijo Carlisle.

_ ¿Acaso estamos seguros de que están haciendo algo?- dijo Edward.

_ Okey, discutamos de esto más tarde tengo que irme para el hospital, cuando regrese y estemos todos yo los llamare y hablare con Aro.

A nadie le gustó la decisión, pero era lo mejor.

###############

Sonó el timbre y la siguiente clase que tenía era historia, me acerque al salón de historia y vi a mis hermanos entrando, nos ubicamos (como siempre) al fondo, ya había unos cuantos estudiantes y ella entro por la puerta y deje de prestar atención a los que venían detrás; ella se sentó tres puestos más debajo de nosotros; estuve mirándola hasta que caí en cuenta que el profesor había entrado y daba por iniciada la clase.

_quiero que organicen los pupitres alrededor en "mesa redonda" – dijo- dejen sus trabajos en mi escritorio.

Después de diez minutos todos estaban sentados en "mesa redonda" y los trabajos estaban en el escritorio del profesor.

_bueno, ahora vamos a socializar algunas de sus investigaciones, ¿algún voluntario?

Y como era de esperarse de una clase común con chicos de dieciséis años no hubo voluntarios.

_como nadie va a pasar empecemos con Mike Newton.

El chico Newton "por cosas del destino" estaba justo al lado de Marie, quien al parecer no le prestaba atención.

_ehhhh, profesor…-empezó a tartamudear e intento disimularlo aclarándose la garganta-lo que ocurre es que no recuerdo parte de mi consulta.

Los estudiantes intentaron disimular sus risas y en la boca de Marie se plantó una sonrisa burlona.

_ya sabe su nota en este trabajo señor Newton- dijo el profesor.

_señorita Hale, compártanos su tema.

Y así fueron pasando los estudiantes a hablar sobre su tema excepto Marie; Ángela iba a comenzar con su tema.

_mi tema de investigación son los vampiros- ninguno de nosotros se inmuto, sabíamos que si la clase era sobre seres mitológicos alguien iba a tener el tema de vampiros- dependiendo el país hay historias fantásticas sobre los vampiros, como Egipto, Inglaterra, Italia, Transilvania, Rumania, por ejemplo se dice que lo que en realidad se celebra en el festival de San Marco en Italia es el destierro de los vampiros…

_espera Ángela, quizás nuestra compañera, Marie, conozca alguna historia sobre vampiros-dijo el profesor.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia Marie.

_pues…. No recuerdo ninguna en este momento, aunque mis abuelos si creían en ellos y pensaban lo mismo sobre el festival de San Marco, mi nonno* decía que su padre había matado a uno con una estaca-otra sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro como si supiera que eso no podía pasar- mi nonna* me hacía dormir con un crucifijo debajo de la almohada.

El profesor le hizo un asentimiento a Ángela y ella continuo.

_encontré una historia de Transilvania que hablaba de una chica de hermosa de cabellos bronce a la luz de la luna el cual tenía tan largo que lo arrastraba; la chica cantaba desnuda por el bosque hasta que encontró a unos leñadores a los cuales les dijo que la ayudaran a esconderse ya que seres extraños venían por ella; ellos la llevaron a una casa donde unas mujeres la atendieron hasta que llego el vampiro buscándola, pero uno de los hijos de los leñadores se enamoró de la chica y ella de él, el joven se enfrentó al vampiro y murió, la mujer al ver esto se apuñalo con la daga de su amado y murió a su lado.

En el salón algunas chicas "lloraron" dramáticamente, pensé que Marie también estaba llorando ya que puso su cabeza sobre el pupitre, pero cuando la levanto vi que algo le hacía gracia, y estaba conteniendo la risa

#################

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.

La vi entrar a la cafetería, ella estaba totalmente de negro, el cual hacía ver su hermosa piel pálida aún más blanca y etérea.

Ella venia acompañada de Ángela.

Yo no tenía la vista en otra parte que no fuera de ella.

Ella tomo una bandeja y compro un jugo de uva y una manzana, en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacía mi o hacía nosotros.

Ángela y Marie se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton (al cual me provocaba arrancarle la cabeza, por las emociones que sentía hacía mi Marie) Ben Cheney, Laurent Mallory, Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley.

BELLA POV

Sabía que me miraban, sobre todo él, podía sentir su mirada fija en mí y en todo lo que hacía.

Los adolescentes sentados junto a mi hablaban sobre un viaje a la playa.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – me pregunto el chico llamado Mike.

_ Tengo que hacer un par de cosas en Seattle, aprovechando que hoy no tenemos clases por la tarde- le respondí.

_ Ah, si quieres te puedo acompañar, por mí no hay problema, no es bueno que vayas sola, es muy peligroso, eso dicen en las noticias – balbuceó el rubio.

Pobre mortal, creyendo que con el voy a estar segura, ni siquiera podría defender a una humana; iluso.

Sentía que algo estaba intentando pasar mi escudo y eso me estaba molestando; gire mi cabeza y clave mi vista en el cobrizo, sabía que era él con su don de leer los pensamientos quien me estaba fastiando.

Él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y bajo la "intensidad" de su insistencia.

Volví y observe a los adolescentes de la mesa, las chicas comenzaban a hablar sobre ropa y algunas modas ridículas de hoy, el chico Tyler saco una navaja con la intensión de pelar una naranja, estoy casi segura que esta clase de objetos no eran permitidos en el instituto.

La situación tomo una velocidad vertiginosa.

Con mi visión periférica vi a Alice tensarse y mirar hacía la mesa en la que me encontraba, y antes de que pudiera verla, la olí.

La sangre comenzaba a brotar de la resiente herida en la mano de Tyler, sentí la sed en mi garganta.

Rápidamente estire mi escudo hasta cubrir a los Cullen para poner a trabajar mi don.

Les hice "creer" a los Cullen que estaban llenos, como si acabaran de cazar, aunque seguían oliendo la sangre de Tyler, mi don los hacía sentir recién alimentados y eso les ayudaba.

El problema es que a mí no me ayudaba.

Estaba el 98% segura de que mis ojos se habían oscurecido de manera notable, y sentía que la piel de alrededor de ellos se endurecía y comenzaba a agrietarse.

Me levante de la silla mí mente daba vueltas, tenía que controlarme luego una imagen se detuvo en mi cabeza: Tyler tirado en la mesa y sangre cubriéndolo. Necesitaba salir de la cafetería

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que el cobrizo podía escuchar y ver mis pensamientos.

Mierda.

No podía seguir aguantando, con más rapidez que la humana, recogí mis cosas y rodee la mesa para salir de la cafetería; me fije que los Cullens, tomaban la misma dirección que yo, de reojo me fije en Edward quien me veía con intriga mientras acercaba a él a su compañera.

Me fije en Jasper, tenía hambre y yo quería que viniera conmigo, pero eso no iba a pasar, él tenía la vista clavada en mí, nuestras miradas chocaron y vi sus intenciones, me iba a seguir, acelero el paso, y yo también.

_Marie-dijo. Una corriente me atravesó, yo estaba más cerca a la salida de la cafetería; seguí mi camino acelerando el paso (estaba casi corriendo a velocidad humana), sabía que Jasper había hecho lo mismo, voltee mi cabeza y vi mientras Emmett ponía una mamo sobre su hombro, volví la mirada al frente y lo oí gritar.

_ISABELLA!-

Me quede quieta. No puede ser. No iba a voltear. Nunca.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pero no iba a llorar; soy una Vulturi.

Apreté los puños y retome la carrera hacía la salida, no me detuve al llegar al pasillo, todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, encontré la salida del instituto y corrí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

JASPER POV

La pizarra estaba sucia.

Edward miraba por la ventana del salón hacía el bosque, Alice y Rosalie, me veían como si intentaran descifrarme, mientras Emmett estaba junto a la puerta.

Yo solo quería ir tras ella, pero ya lo había intentado y Emmett ni siquiera me dejo tocar el picaporte, todos preguntaban cosas a las que no les sabía respuesta, pero la duda más común era: *¿Por qué la llamaste Isabella?*

Yo también quería saber de dónde había salido ese nombre.

Mi cerebro estaba trabajando al máximo, de ser posible me hubiese estado doliendo.

Recuerdos pasaban a toda por mi cabeza, ninguno me decía nada nuevo, pero ese nombre: Isabella; me hacía sentir flotar, había una familiaridad inexplicable en él.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después del "incidente", Alice acabo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, con suspiro

_Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es ir a casa- dijo.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo.

Fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, pero no todos nuestros casilleros estaban cerca o en el mismo bloque, el de Edward y el mío estaban juntos, y el de Emmett estaba en el mismo bloque, el de las chicas estaba en otro bloque, así que acordamos encontrarnos en el parqueadero.

Estábamos esperando a fuera del auto, cuando oímos pasos.

_se Alec, sto bene- dijo la voz que ya me era familiar, hablaba por celular. *(Si Alec, estoy bien)* Non quando si torna. Si presume che sto riposando *(No sé cuándo vuelva, se supone que estoy de descanso)* e ho molte cose da fare *(Y tengo muchas cosas que hacer)* Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto per qualsiasi cosa, Alec *(no necesito tu ayuda en nada, Alec)* Ti chiamo quando ho finito *(te llamo cuando acabe)*

Marie había llegado a su auto estábamos a una distancia grande, pero ella alzo su rostro, con el celular en su oreja y nos vio.

Me miro a los ojos y dijo.

_Alec, impedisce hai ucciso *(Alec, evita que te maten)*

Se subió en su auto y se fue.

_Alec…. –dijo Edward- estaba hablando con un tal Alec, en la guardia Vulturi hay un chico que se llama Alec.

######################

Todos hablaban, yo solo hacia silencio y los escuchaba sacando conclusiones de todo, acordaron no comentar el incidente de la cafetería, eso podía esperar.

########################

 __somos concientes de la situación en Seattle, Carlisle, pronto las cosas se pondrán bajo control, tengo a una persona de mi máxima confianza encargándose de ello._

_Está bien Aro.

 __espero pronto tener el placer de su visita._

_claro Aro, hablaremos de eso después, adiós.

Esto no nos dio más tranquilidad, pero no podíamos hacer nada.

Carlisle tenía que hacer un viaje a Seattle esa misma noche, los chicos insistimos en acompañarlo, pero él se negó, diciendo que no tardaría.

POV BELLA:

Maldición. Esos neófitos, me tenían hecha mierda, joder.

Estaba sangrando, me habían dislocado el hombro en este momento ya lo había puesto en su lugar, pero era mierda si decía que no me dolía, había dejado una mancha de sangre en la pared de un callejón mientras intentaba perderlos, no podía seguir luchando contra ellos así, necesitaba volver, aunque no me haya alimentado aun, y lo peor, había dejado mi auto a once cuadras de donde me encontraba, si salía hacia allá esos malditos me iban a encontrar. Desde mi posición podía ver el edificio en llamas que había dejado a mi paso.

Me senté en el asfalto frio del callejón donde estaba, a mi lado había un conteiner de basura que de ser humana ya me hubiese hecho vomitar, recosté mi cabeza a la pared detrás de mí y cerré los ojos, sentía el veneno acumularse en mi hombro, hubo un movimiento a mi izquierda, al fondo del callejón, estaba segura de que no era un maldito gato; mierda no.

Lo que sea que me había encontrado se abalanzo sobre mí, yo salte de espalda hacia la carretera donde algo me impacto lanzándome hacia el piso, eran dos neófitos; decidí correr, pero perderlos no iba a ser fácil, a mi alrededor solo veía bodegas cerradas, esta era un área muy solitaria, me dirigí hacia la salida de la ciudad, aunque no era buena idea guiarlos hasta Forks, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, y pensé que era mi mejor opción seguir por las partes menos concurridas, estaba segura de que ellos no les importaría atacar frente a los humanos, pero a mi si, así que entre más lejos del centro de la ciudad mejor.

Uno de ellos me adelanto y se puso frente a mí, era hora de pelear.

En eso estaba cuando los faros de un auto nos iluminaron, uno de ellos que aprovecho mi distracción y me golpeo en el estómago, el auto avanzo hacia nuestra posición y arroyo al neófito que estaba más lejos, derrapo y la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta dándome la bienvenida, así que entre y el conductor arranco.

_lindo auto-le dije y él sonrió

Tantas décadas sin verlo, lo extrañaba, lo seguí mirando, me hacía sentir en casa, como si no existieran problemas, como si volviera a ser pequeña y él me estuviera educando, lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

_yo también te extrañaba, Bella.

_entonces debes visitarme más seguido.

Dirigí su mirada ambarina hacia mí.

_tu tampoco me visitas- sonreí- ¿a dónde vas?

_a Forks- respondí.

Él me miro con reproche. Luego comenzó a reírse,

_entonces ¿quieres ser una estudiante de preparatoria? Creo que has estado molestando a mis chicos.

_ahora los defiendes a ellos y no a mí.

Él volvió a sonreír, me gustaba ver a Carlisle así.

Era bueno volver a ver a mi padre.

 **NO TENGO NI PARA CARA PEDIR PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA ACABE EL COLEGIO ASÍ QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**

 **DEJEN SU** **COMENTARIO PUEDEN DECIRME: *** **¡** **SINVERGÜENZA, COMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER! * O * TE QUEDO GENIAL * O * DEBERIAS DEDICARTE A Otra Cosa!***

 **GRACIAS A LAS QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR COMENTARON**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUCHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SM LA CREADORA DE CREPUSCULO, OTROS SON SALIDOS DE MI IMAGINACIÓN**

CAPITULO 3: PREEGUNTAS, PREGUNTAS Y MAS HISTORIAS.

Estábamos mirando las noticias de un incendio en Seattle cuando oímos el auto de Carlisle acercándose.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa, alcanzaba a oír latidos, sentí una tranquilidad extraña, sabia de donde provenían esos latidos, pero qué hacía aquí.

Al perecer todos se dieron cuenta que había algo extraño; salimos rápidamente al porche y ahí estaba el auto de Carlisle, los latidos venían del asiento del copiloto, por qué ella estaba con Carlisle.

Me adelante al resto, iba hacía el auto, todos me estaban mirando no sabía que iba a hacer, llegue a las escaleras y la puerta del conductor se abrió.

_Familia- Carlisle me miró fijamente, sentí cariño y algo de compasión hacía mi- quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante para mí.

Estábamos todos en silencio y expectantes.

_Isabella, niña sal.

El momento para mi transcurría sin sonido contenía la respiración ¿qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?

Isabella, (como Carlisle la había llamado) salió dando la espalda estaba cubierta por una capa negra que llegaba hasta sus pies. Cuando se dio la vuelta cerró la puerta del auto y paseo una mirada calculadora entre los presente sin detenerse en nadie en especial, ni en mí, eso me produjo una extraña sensación, como decepción; hizo un asentimiento seco supongo en forma de saludo, el ambiente estaba tenso, los únicos que parecían estar relajados eran Carlisle y Esme que

intentaba procesar lo que ocurría.

_ ¿Quién es ella? O ¿qué es?- dijo Rosalie.

_Rosalie…- estaba reprendiendo Carlisle cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

_es un gusto poder conocerlos en persona he oído hablar mucho de ustedes-dijo Isabella con voz acomedida y muy diplomática, como si hablara en otra época.

Hubo otro silencio.

_oh! Gracias, aunque lamento no poder decir lo mismo- dijo Esme de forma dulce, mientras le daba una corta mirada a Carlisle como si buscara respuestas, él solo sonreía como si todo estuviera bien y no hubiera tención.

_Bella ella es mi compañera, Esme- Isabella asintió en señal de reconocimiento, pero esta vez sonreía, como si se alegrara. Me gustaba verla sonreír.

_ Excelente elección- dijo muy bajo a Carlisle mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Carlisle sonreía en un chiste privado.

No podía aguantarlo más.

_ ¿por qué yo sabía tu nombre?- ya, lo solté.

Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor, Carlisle se acercó rápidamente pero ella negó con la cabeza.

_ estoy bien- dijo.

Carlisle iba a decir algo pero Rosalie lo interrumpió

_Podríamos dejar esto para después y decirnos quien es ella- dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a Carlisle, como si Isabella no estuviera aquí.

_Rosalie, acaso no puedo visitar a mi padre- ella miraba a Rosalie retadoramente; ahora el ambiente estaba realmente tenso. Carlisle agacho la mirada.

_Podemos discutir esto después por favor, ahora déjame revisarte el brazo Bella.

_lo puse en su lugar y la hemorragia ya paro, estoy bien- dijo con voz monótona.

Carlisle solo la siguió mirando fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

_! Está bien!- casi grito, mientras refunfuñaba, esa actitud fue extraña, pero Carlisle solo sonrió.

Ella soltó la cuerda de su capa y cayo mostrando la herida de su hombro izquierdo Alice y Esme gimieron, yo gruñí, quería acercarme, pero estaba congelado sangre aun brotaba.

_Así que estas bien ¿no?- dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo mientras ponía su mano pesadamente sobre su hombro herido.

Ella al sentir eso abrió los ojos como un venado frente las luces de un coche.

Para contener un grito ella mordió su labio inferior y dos hilitos de sangre comenzaron a correr de este; sentía unas ganas de patearle el trasero a Carlisle.

_ ya entendí-dijo con voz temblorosa- al menos tienes morfina- dijo muy bajito a modo de pregunta.

Carlisle sonrió.

_no voy a inyectarte morfina.

Ella gruño.

_ Que sea rápido- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y barbilla.

Avanzaron hacía la casa y todos entramos con ellos.

Nosotros fuimos a la sala, procesando todo, ellos subieron al despacho de Carlisle, yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió en las escaleras.

Carlisle bajo primero.

Se oía una regadera abierta en el segundo piso

_Cogí una camiseta tuya Esme.

Esme asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_sé que esto es extraño y tienen muchas preguntas pero sean pacientes por favor.

Carlisle tomo asiento al lado de Esme. Luego de unos minutos la regadero dejo de sonar, y ella bajaba por las escaleras tenía el cabello húmedo y el hombro vendado, traía una camiseta blanca de tiras y de su cuello colgaba una insignia muy familiar una gran V, se quedó de pie mirando, miró a Carlisle.

_sí, tómala-dijo a una pregunta no formulada, ahora habían más preguntas por hacer.

Isabella se acercó a la mesa que estaba en el centro, y tomo una manzana del centro de mesa.

Luego se sentó en un sillón individual.

_espero que no le importe que use una de sus camisetas, señora Cullen-volvió a hablar como si fuera de otra época.

_tranquila-dijo Esme- y no me llames señora Cullen, dime Esme.

Ella asintió mientras daba una mordida a la manzana.

_Bueno, entonces ¿quién eres?- acoso Rosalie.

_no escuchaste a Carlisle? Me llamo Isabella-dijo tranquilamente.

Rosalie gruño.

_Soy Isabella Marie Vulturi Cullen, aunque muy pocas personas saben que llevo el apellido Cullen, para la gran mayoría que me conoce soy Isabella Vulturi.

Vulturi, eso era.

_ ¿perteneces a la guardia?- pregunto Edward.

_Mmmmm, sí, algo así.

_ ¿qué eres?- preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

Isabella sonrió y se acercó al borde de su asiento, bajo la voz y dijo como si fuera un secreto.

_Soy una hibrida.

Luego se sentó bien, mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y daba otra mordida a la manzana.

_ ¿qué?- dijo Emmett, haciendo una mueca- ¿Qué mierda es eso?

_Emmett!- lo reprendió Esme.

Isabella soltó una carcajada lo único que se oía era la risa de ella, y para mí eso estaba bien, ella disminuía la risa mientras Carlisle decía.

_Un hibrido es un ser que se compone de otros dos, ella es mitad Humana mitad vampiro.

Cuando Carlisle concluyo de hablar ella dejo de reírse, pero había un brillo risueño en sus ojos.

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo Edward con curiosidad- ¿un problema en la transformación?

Isabella volvió a reír, pero esta fue rápida.

_no Edward, yo nací así.

Silencio.

_entonces…-dijo Emmett.

_los híbridos son mitad humanos mitad vampiros, porque los vampiros macho pueden concebir hijos con mujeres humanas,

Silencio. Silencio ensordecedor. Tensión, una que se podía cortar con cuchillos, Esme soltó un jadeo, todos estábamos congelados. Hasta que algo acabo con el silencio.

_No, esperen…-comenzó Carlisle.

_No, no, no, no es lo que creen- Isabella se rio por lo bajo- Carlisle no es mi padre biológico.

Todos volvimos a respirar. Isabella soltó otra risita

_esto no es gracioso- dijo Carlisle reprendiéndola, ella solo levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

_si Carlisle fuera mi padre biológico yo sería rubia y tendría los ojos azules, pero no- dijo con resignación- Carlisle es mi padre por crianza, él y Aro se encargaron de mi educación, mi cuidado y mi seguridad desde que nací.

_ ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?- pregunto Rosalie a Carlisle.

_ no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí, eso es de muy mala educación, niña- dijo Isabella.

Rosalie dirigió su mirada fría hacia ella.

_no me hables así, con condescendencia, como si fueras superior a mí.

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento.

_quizás no superior, pero si mayor.

_acaso crees que tengo 17?- Emmett hizo que se volviera a sentar, Isabella la ignoro.

_ ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Alice.

_ Un par de décadas más que Edward.

Ahora era Carlisle quien se reía.

_ ¿un par?- dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo.

Isabella estaba enfurruñada.

_A una mujer de mi edad no se le pregunta eso- dijo mientras volteaba su cara quedando de perfil

_sí, claro, me imagino que a todas las que sobre pasan los tres siglos se le hace difícil hablar de eso o llevar la cuenta- dijo Carlisle con falso pesar, Isabella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_sigo siendo menor que tú.

_ No por tanto yo tenía cuatro años de ser vampiro cuando tu naciste y…

_ya! Fue suficiente hablar sobre mi edad.

_entonces te criaste desde que naciste en el castillo, que horrible- dijo Emmett.

_ ¡Emmett! – dijo Esme.

Isabella solo sonrió.

_no tanto, le hacía jugarretas a toda la guardia y ninguno me decía nada.

_espera- dijo Edward- si Aro te "crio" eres algo así como la princesa Vulturi.

_Mmmmm algunos me decían así cuando era pequeña, pero a mí no me gustaba, me sentía mimada, Sulpicia es algo así como una madre junto a Athenodora, y Marcus y Cayo siempre sean preocupado por mí, así que tengo cierto título, aunque siempre he preferido hacer parte de la guardia, a Aro nunca le gusto pero lo acepto, aunque casi nunca me mandaba a misiones dirigía a los subordinados aun lo hago, siempre he vivido en la torre con las reinas así que no salía mucho.

_ ¿y tus padres biológicos?- pregunto Esme

Carlisle se tensó.

_No creo que…

_ ¿sinceramente usted cree que una simple mujer humana puede mantener en su interior o una criatura más fuerte que ella y salir ilesa?- ahora la voz de Isabella era fría

A mi cabeza llego una imagen algo borrosa de una mujer con una vestimenta de hace siglos en una cama llena de sangre, estaba muerte, la imagen se veía desde arriba luego cambio, vi a Carlisle con indumentaria de otra época y me sonreía (tristemente) o sonreía a la persona que veía la imagen la perspectiva de la imagen venia como si estuviera pegado a él.

_y mi padre es un bastardo del que no quiero saber.

Que paso con esa imagen, todos estaban demasiado quietos y al parecer Isabella se dio cuenta.

_Oh! Lo siento fue mi culpa me desconcentre-dijo.

_ ¿Qué fue eso?- Edward fue quien pregunto- ¿por qué cuando llegaron no podía leer los pensamientos de Carlisle y nunca había podido leer los tuyos?

Carlisle fue quien respondió.

_Es el don de Bella, y en realidad creo que no leíste sus pensamientos, ella proyecto una imagen a todos.

_ ¿todos vieron?

Todos en la sala dieron un asentimiento

_Bella, tiene un don que es un escudo para algunos ataque sobre todo los mentales y además desarrollo una especie de comunicación cuando era bebé y no podía hablar.

_se supone que funciona cuando tengo contacto físico con alguna persona, pero he aprendido a hacerlo al proyectar mi escudo, protegía a Carlisle con el cuando llegamos, fue sin reflexionarlo solo lo hice como reflejo.

_y lo acabas de hacer con nosotros-dijo Alice-creo que te caemos bien y es tu forma de "guardarnos"

_espera, entonces ¿cuándo nos cubres con tu escudo Edward no puede leer nuestros pensamientos? –pregunto Emmett.

Isabella sonrió.

_sí, a menos que también lo cubra a él, pero eso no lo quiero hacer porque también podrías leer mis pensamiento y eso no me gusta.

_ ¡Hey! Ahora no escucho a nadie.

_ ¡eso me gusta hermana!- dijo Emmett mi entras se levantaba y chocaba los "cinco" con Isabella

Alice comenzó a reír y todos en la sala lo hicieron excepto Rosalie, y yo, no me sentía bien como para bromas.

_ ¿por qué sabia tu nombre?- pregunte; no podía sacarme esa duda de la cabeza.

Todos dejaron de reír y de hacer comentarios, estaban en silencio, yo solo la miraba a ella. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me sentí ido era extraordinariamente hermosa hasta que hablo.

_ ¿por qué tendría que saber yo eso?, deberías hacerte esa pregunta- respondió con acidez, pero había algo en sus ojos que no pude reconocer.

_ vi como reaccionaste y…

_simplemente me cogió desprevenida que me llamaras así-dijo con brusquedad.

El ambiente volvió a ser tenso hasta que Isabella se levantó y fue a la cocina a la velocidad de un vampiro, cuando volvió su rostro ya estaba sereno, pero estaba seguro que no era más que una máscara.

Alice se levantó de su asiento al lado de Edward y se sentó justo al lado de Isabella.

_ ¿y cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte, Bella?-pregunto Alice mientras jugaba con el cabello de Isabella.

_Alice no se has imprudente-dijo Edward.

Isabella miraba a Alice y le sonreía.

_hasta que acabe con mi misión luego me iré de "vacaciones"- ahora se comportaba de forma gentil, más bien creo que con el único que se ha comportado de forma agresiva en realidad ha sido conmigo.

Dolor, aunque increíble era lo que me producía su indiferencia y frialdad hacia mí, una parte de mi quería ir se de la sala, pero una parte más grande quería quedarse a pesar de todo, era como si encontrara algo que había perdido, algo que necesitaba, no me sentía como si lo hubiese encontrado, no, era como si lo hubiera recuperado.

_ ¿vacaciones con alguien en especial?- dijo Alice insinuantemente.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Isabella.

_ ¿entonces no tiene pareja?-insistió Alice.

_Alice, por favor no…

_No.

_ ¿no has encontrado a tu compañero? Porque…

_Alice no creo que sea una buena…-Carlisle estaba hablando.

_ Esta muerto.

Carlisle agacho la mirada Alice simplemente se quedó quieta con el mechón de cabello de Isabella en las manos, yo solo podía mirarla tan quieto como los demás, ella cerro los ojos frunció el ceño y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la puso en su frente.

_quizás no esté muerto en realidad- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la frente- pero para mí es como si lo estuviera.

Ella suspiro, volvió a su posición inicial y abrió los ojos, estaban brillantes y se habían oscurecido de manera considerable, ¿y yo? Yo sentí como si me hubiesen dado una patada en las tripas.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió, habían vuelto a su color normal y no brillaban tanto.

_ ¿dónde planeabas pasar tus vacaciones? –pregunto Carlisle desviando el tema.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_en realidad no lo había decidido-Carlisle iba a hablar, pero ella siguió- pero no me voy a quedar con ustedes, no pretendo incomodar.

_no incomodas, linda. Si quieres puedes quedarte- dijo Esme en su eterno tono dulce y comprensivo, no me estoy quejando de eso, solo que quisiera ser yo quien tuviera esos detalles con ella.

_lo pensare- dijo ella cortésmente.

La conversación siguió, Rosalie, intervenía, yo tampoco solo me dedicaba a mirarla y a guardar cada detalle, expresión, sonrisa, mueca; hasta que cabeceo, eso que hacen los humanos cuando están cansados, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

_tienes sueño, arriba hay una habitación de invitados- dijo Carlisle.

¿Duerme? Duerme.

_no. Me voy a mi casa, no te preocupes-respondió.

_ no me parece

_ya, ya, me quedare- refunfuñaba Isabella.

_Jasper te puede acompañar.

Voltee a mirarlo, él no me miraba.

_seguro yo lo puedo encontrar sola-sonrío forzosamente.

Dios en mi existencia había sentido un dolor tan grande como el que me provocaba su rechazo, fruncí el ceño y me concentre en no proyectar esas emociones a los demás.

_no seas descortés, Bella- dijo Emmett.

Hasta Emmett ya había cogido confianza con ella, ahora es "Bella".

ISABELLA puso los ojos en blanco y dio un asentimiento.

_ok.

Ella se levantó y yo la seguí, en la puerta me puse a un lado y la deje pasar, ella no me miro, yo agache la cabeza y subí detrás de ella las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del fondo la abrí y con la mano la invite a seguir, ella nunca desvió su mirada hacia mí.

_lo que necesites puedes decírmelo, estaré ahí para lo que sea- le dije desde la puerta.

Ella dejo de caminar y se quedó dándome la espalda, luego comenzó a voltearse lentamente.

_no necesito nada, nada que a ti te importe, nada en lo que tú me puedas ayudar okey, mantén tu distancia de mí, no te quiero ni te necesito cerca, queda claro.

Sus ojos estaban fríos.

Mi mundo se vino al piso y me desconecte. Era conciente que el resto, los que estaban en el piso de abajo escucharon todo, ella volvió a darme la espalda y yo me aleje de la puerta, baje a toda velocidad las escaleras, no mire hacía la sala y simplemente corrí hacia el bosque.

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO, DEJEN UN RR PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO SI LES DISGUSTO, SUS DUDAS ETC… GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. ALGUNA PREGUNTA O INFORMACION AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE MI GRUPO EN FACEBOOK.**

 **groups/166351313842605/**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLARACION: MUCHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M. CREADORA DE CREPUSCULO, UN PAR DE ELLOS SON MIOS.**

 **ASI QUE DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO N°4

_Estoy bien.

 __no importa igual iré-_ contesto Alec.

_no es necesario.

_ _necesitas ayuda, Isabella._

_no la necesito, Alec, estoy bien, se cuidarme sola.

_ _estas con los Cullen_ \- Aro tuvo que habérselo dicho, hable con el de camino a Forks.

_sí, ¿y? estoy lo suficientemente grande, para cuidar de mi misma.

 __entonces ya acabaste la misión, vuelve._

_Alec no puedes mandarme, entiéndelo, ¡maldición! Y no he acabado la misión, aun no sé del responsable de esto, además se supone que voy a tomar una vacaciones.

 __bueno, entonces voy, terminamos la misión, y luego le pido permiso a Aro, y te acompaño a tus vacaciones-_ En el fondo se oyeron risa, mientras yo gruñía.

_Alec, hace décadas dejaste de ser mi guardia personal, ya basta con querer ir conmigo a todos lados.

 __yo no hablaba de ir a cuidarte._

Suspire, baje el tono de voz y la actitud gruñona.

_Alec, creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, cuando vuelva al castillo volveremos a hablar del tema, no es correcto hacerlo por un teléfono, y ya sabes mi posición frente a esto.

 __Sí, lo sé, cuídate hasta que yo vaya._

La actitud gruñona volvió y le colgué sin más.

Ya había acabado de arreglarme para ir a dormir, me estaba metiendo bajo las sabanas cuando el maldito celular volvió a sonar.

_ ¡Alec ya fue suficiente!-estaba enojada, casi grite.

A través del celular se oyeron unas risas, eran roncas; no es cierto.

 __por lo que parece no te gustaría que Alec fuese a darte una mano_ \- Dijo Aro en tono burlón.

_padre…-digo en un susurro, mi cara se descompuso; me aclaro la garganta-lo siento, no mire el identificador, yo…

 __ tranquila, cambiando de tema, quisiera que me contaras como te fue en tu encargo._

Me volví a recostar poniendo la cabeza en la almohada.

_estuvo bien.

 __Isabella, no omitas detalles._

_estoy viva es lo importante ¿no?- respondí con sorna.

Aro se quedó en silencio.

 __está bien, dejémoslo así por ahora. Entonces ya acabaste._

_No, aún tengo que encontrar a los responsables.

 __bueno, en ese caso no es mala idea que Alec vaya._

Con que eso era.

_Claro, me parece buena idea manda a Alec; no espera, manda también a Félix y a Jane. Así yo me voy a Australia o Groenlandia, no, mejor al Polo sur.

 __Isabella no creo que…_

_No soy una niña pequeña Aro, déjalo ya. Si pretendías tenerme vigilada no debiste mandarme a esta misión, ¡me hubieses encerrado en la torre junto a las reinas!

 __Isabella para, no es para tanto, además…_

_No, si es para tanto- tenía que calmarme los Cullen estaban abajo y sé que podían escuchar- hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, fue suficiente, _eso_ quedo en el pasado, no voy a cometer una locura, ya deje el pasado atrás. ¿Entendido?

Aro suspiro.

 __Te creo y confió en ti, pero…_

_...igual Alec va a venir-termine por él.

 __sí, la situación no es tan sencilla como parecía en un principio, Bella, lo siento._

_Está bien, pero no se te olvide que luego de esto me iré una temporada SOLA.

Aro se quedó en silencio un momento.

 __ ¿y qué tal si te quedas con un tiempo con los Cullen? Estoy seguro de que a Carlisle le encantaría._

No podía simplemente decir que no, sería muy descortés de mi parte.

_Mmmm, habría que pensarlo, no sé si a los Cullen les guste, y tampoco creo estar cómoda con eso.

_ _piénsalo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que hablamos luego._

_Okey.

Cortamos la comunicación y cierro los ojos para descansar.

#####################

JASPER POV

Los arboles me rodeaban, pero eso no era lo único que me acompañaba, el dolor y la oscuridad que trajeron sus palabras me asediaban como una sombra.

…" _no te quiero ni te necesito cerca"…_

Prefería que me torturaran, que me mordieran el doble de veces de lo que lo habían hecho en el pasado; cualquier dolor hubiese sido más soportable que ese. Me asfixiaba.

Pero a pesar de todo este dolor era conocido por mí, el dolor de la soledad, aunque este se intensifico con su rechazo, he sentido esa falta de algo, de algo que perdí, sin embargo no lo recordaba; estoy seguro que con ella encontraría, lo recuperaría a pesar de no saber que era.

¿Amor? No, no la conozco (aunque mi "corazón" diga que sí).

No es amor, es una fuerza más grande que eso, más fuerte que yo, y sé que ella también la sentía, ella la percibía, pero no sé por qué no la acepta.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas, aun no me parecía bien volver a casa, pero quería hacerlo.

BELLA POV

Me desperté por un ruido en la puerta, alguien entraba.

_Buenos días, ya es hora de levantarse, duendecilla- Carlisle.

Mi mañana comenzaba bien, duendecilla, así me llamaban antes, por mi baja estatura y porque me gustaba hacer travesuras a todos.

Comencé a reírme, no pude contenerme, Carlisle me siguió.

_ ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

_ya está como nuevo.

Su mirada estaba clavada en mí y yo no la rehuía; él se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta, su mirada no se apartaba y yo quería saber que estaba pensando, creía tener una leve idea. Agache la cabeza

_Lo siento-dije.

Él se encogió de hombros.

_ ¿por qué?

Rodé los ojos, él sabía por qué.

_ ¿Acaso sientes algo por lo que disculparte?

Gruñí. Me estaba torturando.

_no debí ser tan grosera.

_conmigo no has sido grosera.

Lo mire fijamente entrecerrando los ojos y solté un gruñido más audible que el anterior.

_él solo está siendo cortés-dije casi en un susurro.

_entonces a quien debes pedirle disculpa es a _él._

Me eche hacía atrás haciendo que mi espalda chocara con el colchón.

_Solo me sorprendí, no sabía cómo actuar y…

_decidiste meterte en un caparazón, para no involucrarte, ni salir lastimada.

Dudé.

_Supongo- hice una pausa- pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije- dije con voz plana- aunque en otro momento no hubiera escogido esas palabras no me retracto de nada, _no quiero hacerlo_ \- susurre esto último.

_apresúrate a bajar, creo que Esme quiere usar la cocina por primera vez- sonrió de forma cálida.

_no tendría por qué molestarse es mejor si…

_para ella no es ninguna molestia.

_Está bien ahora bajo.

JASPER POV.

La conversación de Carlisle e Isabella se oía (excepto algunas cosas) hasta el piso de abajo donde estábamos los demás.

Dolía pero era normal, (por decirlo así) como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

A Esme, Alice y Emmett, les gustaba (o al menos no les incomodaba) ella, pero se mostraban reticentes, (creo que por mi) a Rosalie no le hacía gracia su existencia, ni mucho menos la familiaridad que se iba ganando, a Edward creo que simplemente no le agradaba por ser Vulturi, pero la aceptaba; ¿a mí? Pues nada, simplemente a pesar de todo (el dolor) iba a respetar su decisión de mantenerse lejos.

Luego de unos minutos Carlisle bajo y Alice subió.

Volvieron los ruidos del segundo piso, tenía que ver con ropa, colores y no sé cuántas cosas más.

Esme estaba hablando con Carlisle y luego fue a la cocina, ruido comenzó a venir de allí, al parecer se iba a usar; olor a comida.

Rosalie puso una expresión de asco y salió de la sala, Emmett estaba con Edward entretenidos en videojuego, decidí unirme a ellos.

_...sería mejor usaras zapatos altos-se oía a Alice hablar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que recibió.

Edward giro la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la "charla" y yo seguí su mirada.

Me quede hipnotizado al ver a Isabella, llevaba unos jeans que le quedaban justo debajo del ombligo, el cual se alcanzaba a ver por la corta camisilla de tiras que llevaba encima de esta iba una camisa blanca con líneas azules algo grande. Me estaba acostumbrando a ver su cabello ondulado suelto, pero esta vez lo llevaba trenzado al lado derecho de su rostro, algunos cabellos salían de la trenza a parte de su flequillo.

No podía, simplemente me era imposible mantenerme alejado de ella, nada a mi alrededor existía, solo ella. Nuestras miradas se quedaron trabadas, y vi una dulzura, una adoración y una belleza incomparable, pero luego de unos segundos, su mirada se fue tornando fría, como si hubiera visto algo, o recordado, volteo su cabeza y su cuerpo antes relajado ahora se encontraba tenso.

Me levante, quería tocarla, acariciar sus mejillas, hacer que su dulce mirada volviera, avance hacía ella, estaba justo en frente iba a decir algo cuando…

_Bella, tu celular esta…-Alice apareció a la vista, salía de la cocina.

No me di cuenta que nos habían dejado solos, Alice se quedó mirándonos sin saber qué hacer.

_Si no tiene identificación; no contestes, déjalo sonar.

Alice salió disparada de la sala de estar.

Podía percibir su olor, estaba muy cerca de mí, la punta de nuestros casi se estaban tocando. Ella volvió su mirada a mí.

_Yo quería pedirte disculpa por lo que dije ayer, no, por eso no, yo…

_No hay nada por lo que disculparse- le dije rápidamente cortando lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella se quedó observándome. Una sonrisa se plantó en su cara y bajo los ojos.

_a pesar de cómo te trate, te comportas como un caballero, no esperaba menos.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su torso, regreso su mirada a mi rostro, sus ojos eran gélidos, como una capa protectora.

_debiste dejarme terminar-suspiro-me disculpo por la forma que te hable, quizás no fueron las palabras correctas, pero si pretendía decir lo que dije-hizo una mueca en su boca-no de forma tan ruda, pero sí. Lo siento Jasper.

A pesar de lo que dijo me gusto oír mi nombre con su voz.

_Quizás podemos hablar y cono…

_Jasper no…

El sonido de un celular nos interrumpió, Isabella fue hacía la cocina, de donde venía el sonido.

Yo estire mi mano, quería alcanzarla, pero ella me dio la espalda, y sin más remedio la seguí a la cocina.

_Es el mismo número de antes- dijo Alice.

Isabella tomo el celular y miro la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido contesto la llamada; todos los que estábamos en la cocina podíamos oír la voz del celular.

 __Bella…_

Isabella se tensó su ceño fruncido se fue.

_ ¿qué quieres?- dijo ella entre dientes. Identificaba a la persona que le hablaba.

Una risotada se oía provenir del teléfono.

 __Años sin hablarnos y así me tratas muñeca, que mal agradecida._ -dijo con burla. ¿Muñeca? Tenía ganas de golpear a ese bastardo aun sin conocerlo.

Isabella soltó un gruñido.

_ ¿QUE. QUIERES? -Ella estaba enojada, y me hizo feliz saber que el hombre con el que hablaba era quien la había provocado.

 __negocios, tengo información que quieres._ -su voz se había vuelto más seria.

_ ¿y por qué crees que me importara algo que venga de ti?- pregunto mientras daba la espalda.

 __ Porque te ahorrare tiempo y esfuerzo, muñeca_.

_no me interesa y deja de llamarme así.

Ella colgó la llamada y se volvió a girar.

_disculpen eso, no fue cortés.

_No te preocupes querida-dijo Esme-me tome el atrevimiento de prepararte el desayuno, espero que no te incomode.

_Gracias Esme, no tenías por qué molestarte.

Un gruñido vino de la sal, Rosalie obviamente.

El celular de Isabella comenzó a vibrar, ella ni se inmuto; ese aparato del infierno paro para luego volver a sonar, no era una llamada eran mensajes, aunque a Isabella no le importaba, algo me decía que eran de él, el hombre que la llamo hace poco, pero el hecho de que ella lo ignorara me gustaba.

########################

_Bueno, debemos irnos al instituto, y como al parecer Bella no tiene su auto…

_Puedo irme a pie Alice, gracias por tu ofrecimiento-dijo la susodicha cortando a Alice.

_A mí me parece-dijo Carlisle- que es descortés rechazar una oferta tan inocente de forma tan cortante.

Isabella gira bruscamente su cabeza hacia Carlisle, quien inteligentemente se precipita a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa burlona pegada al rostro.

_Bien- dice Alice- entonces Bella se ira con Jasper y el resto iremos en el volvo de Edward.

_Pero- empezó a decir Isabella, todos volteamos a verla y al darse cuenta que no tenía una justificación o algo bueno que argumentar callo.

Esto se estaba sintiendo muy vergonzoso. Era como si todos nos estuvieran empujando a juntarnos; agradecía el apoyo y el interés de mi familia, pero comenzaba a incomodarme la presión a la que la sometían, me sentía como un adolescente tímido que necesitaba la ayuda hasta de sus padres para conseguir que una chica se me acercara.

Salimos todos al porche y volví mi vista a Isabella quien ahora miraba la pantalla del celular con el ceño fruncido, sentí curiosidad por saber qué la entretenía, pero no tenía ningún derecho de fisgonear en sus cosas, hice un mohín con mi boca.

#########################

Íbamos en el auto mi Chevrolet cruze 2016 negro, el volvo iba delante de nosotros. El ambiente era un poco tenso, así que puse la radio, estaba sonando algo que no conocía, pero igual la deje.

_Me gusta esa canción.

Gire mi rostro hacia el puesto del co-piloto, ella miraba por la ventana.

Ahora si le prestaba atención a la canción y a su letra, ella comenzó a tararear y eso hizo que yo sonriera.

La letra no era muy alegre.

 __Only know you love her when you let her go*-_ era hermoso oírla cantar, aun si la letra podía llegar a ser deprimente.

Su mirada estaba al frente con una sonrisa melancólica, voltea su rostro hacia mí y su sonrisa desaparece, sus ojos rehúyen los míos, intento hacerla conversar.

_ ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

_Let her go, de Passenger.

El silencio volvió.

_Es un buen cantante-a punto.

Su mirada volvió a la ventana.

_Al menos no canta como si lo estuvieran dejando sin aire.

Qué clase de extraordinaria estupidez acabo de decir, o sea, ¿es en serio, el comentario de mierda que me ha salido? Creo que en realidad si necesito una ayuda.

Aun así, y contra todo pronóstico ella se ríe, pero de un momento a otro su risa se apaga.

_Para

Su vista sigue algo a fuera

_Para Jasper.

Dijo un poco más fuerte, y yo frené al instante. A penas el auto se detiene ella se baja y se devuelve corriendo a velocidad humana, yo me bajo, veo al volvo bajando la velocidad, Edward saca la mano para saber si ocurre algo, sé que me alcanza a ver por el espejo retrovisor, entonces que le hago una seña para que siga y así lo hace.

Voy hasta donde esta Isabella y me ubico a su espalda es considerablemente más baja que yo.

Mira detenidamente un cartel de un chico desaparecido. Riley Biers.

Ella arranca la hoja del poste donde estaba y sigue ensimismada.

_ ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunto.

Volteo a mirarme, me sonríe, una calidez me embarga.

_No- me responde- es solo curiosidad.

Me gustaría preguntar más pero no me atrevo; la acompaño a su asiento y cierro la puerta cuando entra, paso por delante del auto hasta llegar al puesto del piloto.

_Bueno, ahora yo voy a poner de mi música-dije, aun no soy consciente de si estaba haciendo alguna estupidez, pero me arriesgaba era lo que me fluía.

Ella me miraba con curiosidad.

La voz de Adele lleno el auto y la vi volver a sonreír, me gustaba eso, ya sé que repito esas mucho "me gustaba eso, o eso me gusta" pero es que, rayos, todo lo que tiene que ver con ella directamente me fascinaba.

_ _But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
Because I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Comienza a cantar Isabella siguiendo la canción, me gusta oírla cantar, (sí ahí va otra vez) yo me uno a ella.

_ _I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, I felt something die  
Because I knew that that was the last time, the last time._

Ella me mira y sonríe, me siento flotar

 __Sometimes I wake up by the door  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you._

Cantamos a coro esa estrofa y al terminar comenzamos a reírnos sin razón aparente.

##################

Cuando entramos al parqueadero del instituto la música sigue sonando, solo que esta vez es _Rolling in the Deep._ Soy conciente que la música se alcanza a oír a fuera. Aún faltan minutos para dar inicio a las clases así que el estacionamiento ésta lleno de estudiantes, el viaje ha sido magnifico, aunque decepcionante que durara tan poco, hablamos de alguna trivialidades, nos reímos y cantamos. Busco estacionarme cerca del volvo de Edward, mis hermanos ya iban camino a clases, pero al ver que llegamos se detiene y nos esperan, más bien pienso que se detienen por curiosidad.

Me bajo y apresuro el paso para llegar al puesto del acompañante y abrir la puerta. Le doy mi mano para ayudarla a salir y mis ojos no se pueden despegar de los suyos, como creo que le pasa a ella ya que no aparta la vista y está sonriendo.

_Woou que arraigados modales sureños- dice juguetona.

Mi sonrisa se hace más ancha y ella termina de salir de auto mientras yo cierro la puerta.

Estamos uno justo en frente del otro.

_Más bien es encanto.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más brillante, o al menos así lo veo yo; pero en un segundo más todo cambia ella se fija en que su mano sigue en la mía y la retira rápidamente, quitando su sonrisa y rehuyendo mi mirada.

_Gracias por todo-dice de forma mecánica y se aleja de mí.

Yo me quedo clavado al piso. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASO EN ESE ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO?!

Ella se reunió con su amiga, Ángela, yo alcance a los demás antes de entrar al edificio.

En la hora del almuerzo veo a Isabella despedirse de su amiga y avanzar hacia la mesa que ocupamos. Se sienta junto a Alice quedando diagonal a mí, se enfrasca en una conversación con Al sobre ropa y no sé qué más cosas, Edward participa de vez en cuando, Emmett y Rosalie están en su mundo, y yo aprovecho el momento para seguir detallándola.

Cuando se concentra en algo aparentemente importante frota el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda además sus ojos se desvían por un segundo hacia la misma dirección a través de un parpadeo. Su mirada de vez en cuando se escapa hacía mi dirección, pero la aparta de inmediato y cuando lo hace da un toco a la punta de su nariz con un dedo o deja el índice y el corazón sobre esta.

Al finalizar las clases cada quien va a su espacio, no hemos vuelto a tener ningún acercamiento, ni siquiera una palabra cruzada, eso me entristece. La veo dirigirse hacia la cocina donde esta Esme, yo entro a la sala donde Carlisle está en la computadora, Edward toco algunas notas del piano, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice ven la televisión.

Pasos se oyen venir.

_Carlisle-dice Isabella mirando la pantalla de su celular- ¿tienes el número de Alistair? Lo necesito.

 **LO SE, LO SE, ME DEMORE MUCHO M-U-C-H-O, PERO EXISTEN MUCHAS Y MUY BUENA RAZONES (O ESO CREO) LOS ASTROS SE ALINEARON PARA HACER BROTAR UNA FUERZA OSCURA, PROVOCANDO QUE TODOS LOS MALES CAYERAN SOBRE MI Y MI TIEMPO (SÍ, TAMBIEN VI LA HORA QUE ES)**

 **NUMERO 1: MI COMPUTADORA SE HABÍA DAÑADO, YA ESTA ARREGLADA, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ESTA EN MI PODER, ASÍ QUE APELO A LA GENEROCIDAD E INDULGENCIA DE MI HERMANO PARA PODER USAR LA DE EL.**

 **NUMERO 2: ME MUDE; YA NO VIVO CON MIS PADRES, ASI QUE DURANTE UN PAR DE DÍAS MI ATENCION ESTABA EN LE ADAPTAMIENDO DE UNA CIUDAD NUEVA Y LA INDEPENDENCIA QUE TENGO QUE AFRONTAR EN PLENA ADOLESCENCIA.**

 **NUMERO 3: EMPECE EL ESTUDIO.**

 **AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS RR ME ANIMAN, ME AYUDAN A CORREGIR ALGUNAS COSAS, SIGAN ASÍ, ME GUSTAN SU RR.**

 **HICE UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK DONDE ME PUEDEN PREGUNTAR COSAS, DARE ADELANTOS Y AVISARE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, SE LLAMA "El mundo de los Fic's de Lui Cullen de Whitlock"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

 **PUEDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ ABAJO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES QUE RECONOSCAN SON DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO DE S.M. LA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI CABECITA.**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO ESCRIBIR EL TITULO Y LOS AUTORES DE LAS CANCIONES:**

 **-LET HER GO= PASSENGER**

 **-SET FIRE TO THE RAIN=ADELE**

 **-ROLLING IN THE DEEP=ADELE**

 **QUE DISFRUTEN LECTORES.**

CAPITULO 5

POV BELLA

Hoy es sábado. La semana ha transcurrido con tranquilidad, hable con Alistar, me pidió que mañana nos encontráramos ya que sabe de un par de cosas; pero el jueves Alice me había hecho prometer que iríamos a Seattle de compras.

Así que estoy terminando de arreglarme para salir con ella, no sé si solo vamos a ir las dos o si viene alguien más. Con el paso de esta semana he establecido cierta familiaridad con algunos Cullen, como Esme, Emmett, y Alice, a veces mantengo un par de oraciones con Edward, a diferencia de Rosalie que se demuestra indiferente a mi presencia, luego esta Jasper, él… él es cuento aparte, procuro ser lo más distante, estoy segura que algunos creen que me da igual su presencia, pero a mí también me duele su lejanía aunque la haya provocado yo, así deben ser las cosas, no puedo hacer nada.

_ ¡Bella!- Alice ya estaba afanándome- apresúrate, no nos va a alcanzar el día.

¿Quién necesita todo un día para hacer un par de compras? Esto no me depara nada bueno.

Alice entro como un torbellino, me tomo del brazo y me hizo bajar las escaleras a toda.

_ ¡Adiós!- grito Alice cuando atravesaba la puerta principal, se oyeron un par de risas detrás.

Tardamos menos tiempo del acostumbrado. Pasamos por donde deje mi coche en días anteriores que extrañamente estaba intacto en el sitio. Cuando nos regresemos llevare mi coche.

Recorrimos un centro comercial en tres horas, si fuéramos humanas estaríamos muertas del cansancio, pero no Alice va y viene (y me hace a mi ir y venir) cargando bolsas con todo tipo de cosas desde zapatos hasta lencería.

Ella me pregunta cosas triviales y mantenemos conversaciones sueltas y sin tanta profundidad, es dulce, una parte de ella que no conocí antes y que al verla así me hace recordar que tome buenas decisiones a pesar de todo.

Al parecer a un par de cuadras más al sur hay una tienda de ropa que a Alice le encanta, así que con el auto en la parte de atrás lleno de bolsas nos dirigimos hacia allá, es refrescante estar cerca de Ali, y me confeso que cree que seremos buenas amigas, en ningún momento toca algún tema con respecto a Jasper, se lo agradezco internamente, no estoy lista para hablar sobre él, aún no sé cómo hago para parecer tan indiferente y dura a su alrededor, supongo que son los años.

Cuando llegamos Alice se comporta como un niño en una dulcería, yo sonrió de ver ese comportamiento, prefiero por mucho este al de antes que solo era frialdad seriedad y melancolía, efectivamente no me arrepiento de esa decisión.

Paseo mi vista por el local es grande muchos estantes, demasiada ropa, pero poca gente; aparte de Alice y yo hay otras tres personas una mujer junto con un señor y una chica que está en la caja.

Veo una blusa verde oscuro junto a otras que están puestas de perfil hacia mí, me acerco a la blusa, no es de mis colores predilectos y el estilo no me llama mucho la atención, pero Alice dice que "debo abrirme a cosas nuevas" así que eso intento. A través de la cortina que hace la ropa colgada frente a mí puedo vislumbrar un movimiento, inmediatamente subo la cara.

Un hombre se encuentra de espaldas hacia mí, no lo había visto antes en el local, lo observo detenidamente, hay algo que está mal con él; al sentir mi mirada el hombre mueve su rostro hacía atrás, lo veo y sé que tengo problemas.

Retiro mi mirada al piso intentando parecer apenada, el latido de mi corazón ayuda esa imagen, él sigue en sus asuntos sin darme mayor importancia, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

Y como si la hubiera invocado Alice sale del vestidor llamando mi atención y la del vampiro frente a mí.

_Bella, ven a ver este vestido- me llama Alice.

Quito la mirada de su rostro y miro al vampiro no identificado; este observaba a Alice, luego me volvió a mirar y yo no aparte mi vista, lo próximo que hace es salir de la tienda y yo voy hacia Alice, que sin decir palabra a entendido que debemos salir de aquí ya.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera, salimos a un callejón, miro a Alice, si ella no estuviera aquí iría tras el vampiro, pero me puedo arriesgar, más bien no quiero arriesgarme a que le hagan daño debo protegerla; vamos a la salida del callejón pero unas sombras se acercan y delante nuestro aparecen un vampiro y tres neófitos tome posición frente a Alice, el acto principal del día estaba por comenzar.

JASPER POV

 __Hey….hey… oye vuelve aquí._

Alguien me está hablando.

Siento el golpe que impacta justo en mí cuello.

_ ¡¿Emmett, que mierda te pasa?!

Si fuera humano ese golpe me hubiera desnucado y hubiese tenido una muerte segura.

_Yo solo intentaba traer de vuelta a tu mente que está muy distraída ¿por qué será?- dijo con una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire.

_Déjame en paz Emmett.

_ ¡ay! pero que delicado se ha vuelto Jazzy- dice mientras juega con mi cabello.

_Emmett estoy seguro que por ahí anda otro desgraciado inmortal al que podrías molestar a parte de mí.

_Quizás tengas razón en lo de inmortal-dice tirándose como un animal en el sofá al lado mío, si Esme lo viera le estaría jalando las orejas como a un chiquillo- peeeero creo que en este momento el más desgraciado que conozco eres TÚ, y como dice el dicho, al caído caerle.

_ ¡EMMETT!- Y como dice otro dicho, el que ríe de último ríe mejor (no creo que aquí entre o que sea así, pero el punto es que a Emmett le llegó su propia fiera)- Deja de molestar a Jasper, él ya tiene suficiente con la loca Bipolar que tiene por compañera, como para que sigas torturándolo- Ehhhh ¿debería decir "gracias Rosalie"?

Edward, que también entraba a la sala comenzó a reír.

Al parecer ahora soy el payaso de la casa, lo único que falta es que Carlisle y Esme tambi…

Oigo ruidos acercarse a la casa, un motor. Rosalie y Emmett suben a las habitaciones mientras Edward y yo salimos al porche.

Carlisle sale del auto junto con Esme, traen la compra del mercado, porque Esme está muy emocionada con una boca que coma lo que cocina. Nos acercamos a ayudar cuando volvemos a oír el acercamiento de un auto; más bien dos. El primero (el de Alice) es el primero en aparecer y se estaciona detrás del de Carlisle.

Inmediatamente de frenar sale Alice con el rostro inexpresivo, luego me fijo bien en ella.

Sangre. Su ropa junto con sus brazos y manos están manchados de sangre; Edward corre hacía ella.

_ ¿qué ocurrió Alice?- ella no contesta.

_Isabella-susurra Carlisle a mi espalda, poniendo en una palabra.

El segundo auto que habíamos oído (el de Isabella) llega rápidamente ubicándose detrás del de Alice, se abre la puerta del conductor y sale un vampiro muy familiar, Alistair, hace un barrido de todos los presentes con su mirada, (aunque creo que se detiene un poco más en mí) luego va hacía la puerta del asiento trasero, la abre y estira la mano dentro.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dice Alistair.

De inmediato me dirijo al coche, la preocupación es lo único que me mueve, la preocupación de que este herida.

_Estoy bien, relájate, la sangre es escandalosa.

Isabella rápidamente sale del auto sin ayuda de nadie parándose frente a todos nosotros.

Carlisle comenzó a decir algo, pero Isabella lo corto con un gesto.

_ de verdad estoy bien, gracias a Alistair claro.

El aludido asiente, luego una pequeña sonrisa se ve en su rostro y ve a Isabella.

_Un placer- responde.

Isabella empieza a reírse escandalosamente.

La camaradería que demostraban esos dos provocaba los celos en mí.

_Bueno yo me retirare- dice Alistair, luego mira a Isabella y dice- si mis servicios llegan a ser requeridos no duden en contactarse.

Esperen antes dije que los celos; mentí, ahora si estoy celoso, pero son celos con ira, irracionales.

Se miraban de una forma muy íntima e incómoda para los que estábamos alrededor; y la cereza del pastel llego cuando el idiota ese se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, y ella, E-L-L-A, se sonroja, sí, se sonroja como quinceañera humana, ¡joder!

Luego de eso el imbécil se va y yo no sé qué hacer, de ser humano seguramente también estaría rojo, pero de la ira.

Corro hacía el bosque necesito estar solo, es obvio entre los dos pasó o pasa algo, quizás… no, ¿fueron amantes? No, no puedo dejar que la imagen de ellos dos juntos y de ella entregándose a él, siento que me ahogo, corro más rápido, necesito descargar todo, mis emociones me sobre pasan, derribo un árbol y no me detengo.

 **YO EHHH… YO *SE ACLARA LA GARGANTA* ¡TARAN! *DESAPARECE (HUYE) EN UNA CORTINA DE HUMO***

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **CASI TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE S.M. SOLO UN PAR SON MIOS**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **A VER GENTE LINDA LA MEDIO SENIL ESCRITORA DE ESTA HISTORIA (O SEA YO) A OLVIDADO AVISARLES SOBRE UNOS DETALLES.**

 **(ESTO ES MAS UNA PREGUNTA QUE UN HECHO) YO SIEMPRE PENSE QUE EN LA HISTORIA DEBIA LLEGAR UN PUNTO EN EL QUE JASPER Y BELLA TENGAN SEXO, PEEERO EN FF ESE TIPO DE COSAS SE DENUNCIAN Y ME DA MIEDO ARRIESGARME, ADEMAS PUEDE QUE ALGUNOS (AS) DE LOS (AS) LECTORES (AS) SEAN SENSIBLES A ESTE CONTENIDO Y DEJEN DE LEER LA HISTORIA; ENTONCES PENSE EN LA POSIBILIDAD DE SUBIR ESE CAPITULO (SI, ES SOLO UNO) APARTE, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTO, GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA.**

 **ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DECICO A ANGELES BALTAZAR, UNA LECTORA FIEL, LO SIENTO POR NO PUBLICAR CUANDO TE DIJE, QUE PENA; ASI QUE ES** **PARA TI PRINCESA ;)**

CAPITULO 6

ALICE POV

Hay muchas cosas que han ocurrido que aun no entiendo, pero lo de hoy simplemente no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Después de que Jasper saliera corriendo al bosque, Isabella se fue a su casa con la excusa de que necesitaba algo. Esos dos me iban a volver loca, sé que ellos deben estar juntos, pero hay algo que no sabemos. Siempre me fijo cuidadosamente, a ella también le pone mal rechazarlo, debo averiguar porque lo hace.

Emmett y Rosalie están en su habitación, Carlisle se fue a su estudio después de dejar de insistir (junto con Edward) para que contara lo que había pasado, Esme no se ha donde fue, y Edward está sentado junto a mí con un brazo protector alrededor de mis hombros mientras simulábamos ver una película vieja en la tv; debo concentrarme para que Edward no lea mis pensamientos mientras repaso algunas cosas de los sucedido (esto de que tu chico sea un lector de mentes es jodido)

Lo que más me inquieta es el por qué ella siempre trato de protegerme a costa de su propio cuerpo, recibiendo golpes dirigidos hacia mí, yo sé defenderme, pero ella simplemente no me dejo intervenir.

 _Bella está enfrascada en una pelea con un vampiro y un neófito, los dos restantes se abalanzan hacia mí y me preparo el primero lanza un puño y en vez de sentir el golpe, soy empujada; Isabella se ha atravesado haciendo que el golpe lo reciba ella y poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor cubriéndome, me mira a los ojos y rápidamente me dice_

 __ ¿estás bien? - ¿qué? Que pasa por la cabeza de Bella._

 _Ella no permite que yo interfiera, e intenta pelear con todos sin ninguna ayuda y era obvio que no daba abasto, están haciendo mucho ruido, es de día alguien puede estar viendo, me preocupo por eso y en ese descuido uno de los neófitos golpea mi estómago, Isabella al darse cuenta corre hacia mí, y hablando en mi cabeza me dice que me vaya, que corra, no puedo hacer eso, no la voy a dejar ¿está loca?_

 _En el descuido de voltear la cabeza para mirarme mientras me pide que corriera, el vampiro la golpea en la cabeza con algo muy pesado e Isabella cierra los ojos y se desploma en el suelo, yo comienzo a atacar, pero como es obvio tienen ventaja y mucha._

 _Uno de los neófitos intenta alzar a Bella y yo se lo impido, pero como si alguien me estuviera oyendo, llego apoyo._

 _Alistair aparece y le arranca la cabeza al neófito que intento llevarse a Bella._

BELLA POV

Tomo una ducha y la sangre corre con el agua hacía el sifón, ¿marcas en mi cuerpo? Tengo un par, uno justo arriba de la clavícula, otra en la coyuntura del brazo derecho, en el hombro, otra muy pequeña (casi ni se ve, pero la siento) al lado de mi seno izquierdo, esa llega justo a mi corazón, literal.

Mañana es domingo, había quedado de "encontrarme" con Alistair en una discoteca de Seattle, pero ahora voy a dormir.

#########################

Pensé en irme y no llegar a la casa de los Cullen, pero en este instante me estoy dirigiendo hacía allá.

Estaciono mi auto frente a la casa y camino, Alice ya venía bajando, antes de que yo tocara la puerta ella ya la tenía abierta de par en par, coge mi brazo y me arrastra rumbo a las escaleras para el segundo piso.

_Alice, espera ¿qué haces?

_ ¿Acaso pensabas ir de fiesta vestida así? – me pregunta como si intentara que confesara un crimen.

¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestuario? Voy con unos jeans rotos (los típicos y comunes) una camiseta negra con rayas horizontales blancas

_No voy de fiesta Alice – y es cierto estoy en una misión.

_Agh como lo quieras llamar.

Al pasar frente a la sala vi a Edward, Emmett y Jasper jugando con la play, y ellos presencian mi secuestro sin intervenir.

#############################

Dos horas. Dos malditas e infernales horas dura mi secuestro en la habitación de Alice, quien me hizo probarme exactamente 34 vestidos unos más abominables que otros.

Al final escoge uno rojo en el que para nada estoy de acuerdo, cuando me lo paso pensé que era una falda, ¿necesito otra excusa para saber que usar ese trapo no es buena idea? Si tengo que pelear se me va a ver el trasero, quizás eso ayude como distracción a los enemigos.

Me estoy mirando en el espejo, el vestido se ajusta a mis curvas es de un solo hombro así que siento como si se me fuera a salir un seno, llega justo debajo de mi trasero; llevo tacones negros escarchados de 12 cm, una gargantilla negra de encaje de la cual cuelgan unas pequeñas piedras negras, mi cabello estaba echo hondas y no las simples hondas que llevo siempre, estas están bien definidas algunas son grandes bucles y tengo el cabello un poco esponjado, y la cereza del helado es mi rostro con los labios rojos mate y los ojos de negro ahumado lo cual hace ver a mi piel más pálida, si eso es posible.

_Alice no creo que esto sea una buena opción.

_Estas perfecta, vas a deslumbrar; ahora voy a cambiarme yo.

_ ¿qué? ¿A quién mierda tengo que "deslumbrar"? ¿Y tú para dónde vas? – que rayos piensa Alice.

_Como que para donde, voy contigo, bueno, vamos contigo.

Esperen, un momento ¿qué? ¿Cuándo se arregló esto?

_Alice no, no vienes, nadie viene conmigo, voy sola- ¿queda claro?

_No, tu no vas sola. - ¿Acaso hablo con una pared o qué?

Rosalie entra con cara de hastió y en el brazo trae colgando más vestidos. No sé si merezco tanta tortura.

JASPER POV

Alice ha llevado a Isabella a su habitación a vestirla, me gustó ver la ropa que traía cuando llego a la casa, pero Alice es… es Alice.

Alice piensa que Isabella no puede ir sola, así que vamos a ir todos, no me parece un buen plan, no me malinterpreten en realidad quiero ir con ella, cuidarla, pero (aunque no entiendo muy bien que es lo que va a hacer a Seattle) si pretende ir de bajo perfil no creo que cinco vampiros a su alrededor ayuden con eso, sin embargo ¿Quién discute con Alice? Ni Edward supongo.

A pesar de que no vamos de paseo debemos vestirnos bien, si no queremos que Alice enfurezca y decida cambiarnos ella misma, así que Edward se puso una camisa azul oscura manga larga, jeans negros y mocasines, Emmett un buzo blanco manga larga y encima una camisa manga ¾ tipo jeans, vaqueros azul y tenis, yo llevo una chaqueta de cuero negra debajo una camisa cuello v vino tinto, jeans negros y mocasines.

Esme había bajado hace media hora y se ha metido a la cocina, se escucha a Carlisle salir de su despacho y bajar las escaleras.

_Las señoritas ya van a bajar-avisa Carlisle.

_ ¿por qué yo no sabía?

_Porque era obvio que vamos todo.

Se oye como vienen discutiendo Alice e Isabella.

_ ¿Y nadie me dijo a MI que TODOS iban a venir?

_" Vamos" Bella, habla en presente.

_No, no, no. I-B-A-N- ya no, voy sola.

_Aja si claro, lo que tú digas.

_Alice espera, estoy hablando contigo no me dejes, ALICE.

Alice entra corriendo a la sala y se pone detrás de Edward con una sonrisita burlona, trae un vestido morado con volantes.

Escucho un taconeo venir desde la entrada de la sala e Isabella se para justo ahí.

No puedo apartar la vista de ella. Se ve espectacular.

Las curvas de su cuerpo se adhieren perfectamente a ese vestido rojo, sus blanquecinas piernas se ven kilométricas coronadas con esos tacones negros, sus labios se ven más apetecibles de lo normal; inspecciono cada mínimo detalle de ella, y me deslumbro cada vez más con cada uno.

Lujuria. Eso siento.

El ambiente se pone un poco tenso; sé que estoy trasmitiendo eso a los demás en la sala, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Isabella al darse cuenta de mi minuciosa inspección me mira fijamente y veo sus ojos detallarme también y reconozco la misma emoción en ella, y me doy cuenta que no es por mi influencia, mi ego sube al menos unos 50 puntos.

Veo como sus puños se aprietan y su cuerpo se tensa, nada en la sala se mueve; me fijo en como la sangre se acumula en su rostro, que rápidamente se pone totalmente rojo hasta su cuello, al darse cuenta de esta reacción se lleva una mano hasta su mejilla y al caer en cuenta de la mirada fija de todos creo ver como el color de cara se pone más brillante, frunce el ceño, vuelve a apretar lo puños, se da media vuelta y se va hasta la cocina.

No quito la mirada de su cuerpo para ser más específicos del bamboleo de su trasero. Paso una mano por mi cabello con exasperación alborotándolo. No puedo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se planta en mi cara. Esta mujer va a ser mi perdición.

BELLA POV

Estoy malditamente excitada, maldito rubio, maldita mi existencia, maldito este día (sí, sí parezco dramática, pero no puedo evitarlo).

Esme me preparo un poco de pastas, estoy comiendo en la cocina ella está feliz dándome algo de conversación.

Carlisle, me ha amenazado con que, si sigo quejándome sobre que los chicos vayan, ira él con nosotros, con eso claramente decidí no darle más leña al fuego.

Al acabar vuelvo a la sala con Esme y Carlisle detrás de mí. Los chicos están cada uno desarrollando una actividad diferente, Jasper es el primero en mirarme, me enciende, pero ya estaba lista para eso.

_ ¿Se te perdió una igual, rubio? - digo entre dientes, pero sé que todos en la sala pueden oírme.

Gira la cara hacía la izquierda como si no hubiese sido con él.

_Bueno, como van a ir todos, vamos a organizar las cosas- los chicos se pararon frente a mí; Rosalie esta con un vestido negro suelto, pero resaltaba sus curvas ya que tiene un lazo bajo el busto; Emmett se muestra emocionado, Edward se ve expectante mientras rodea la cintura de Alice con un brazo, ella está emocionada, da pequeños brinquitos en su sitio; Jasper tiene la vista clavada en el piso provocando que su cabello se venga hacia su cara, siento las ganas de pasar mis dedos por esos cabellos rubios y ponerlos tras su oreja, pero obviamente no lo hare.

_Entonces, Emmett y Rosalie, en la cuadra frente al bar. La idea es que informen a los demás si ven algo raro en la entrada de bar.

Emmett y Rosalie asintieron.

_Lo mejor es que dentro no mantengamos contacto, chicos, la idea es pasar desapercibida.

Jasper resopla con desdén y pone los ojos en blanco, provocando que mis mejillas tomen más color del normal.

Después de eso todos se dirigen rápidamente hacia el garaje.

Todos se suben rápidamente al volvo y este arranca, dejándonos a Jasper y a mí viajar juntos; este viaje va a ser largo.

JASPER POV

El ambiente es tenso así que pongo la radio para aligerarlo, suena Eyes on fire y comienzo a tamborilear mis dedos en el volante al ritmo de la canción, su letra me hace poner más tenso, miro a Isabella, ella me está observando y canta la canción, lo que se me hace tétrico.

Para de cantar y comienza a reírse, entrecierro los ojos, no entiendo que la pasa.

_Relájate rubio, no pongas esa cara- me dice con burla y me da un pequeño golpe en hombro.

_ ¿Y según tu qué cara puse? - digo para seguir con la charla.

_Fue algo así.

La miro, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y la boca colgando, se ve muy graciosa y no evito la carcajada que sale de mi boca, luego ella se une al mar de risas.

_Estoy muy seguro de que esa no fue la cara que puse. - le digo cuando las risas paran.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

_Quizás lo exagere un poco.

La miro.

_ ¿Solo un poco?

_Vale, vale, fue más que un poco.

Ella estira su mano y pasa sus dedos por mi cabello hasta recoger una parte ponerlos detrás de mi oreja, una corriente eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo, disfruto de su tacto, no quiero romper el momento, no sé cómo actuar, nos estamos mirando fijamente a los ojos y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo; escucho un pito y me doy cuenta que me he metido al otro carril.

Doy un giro bruscamente para volver al carril, me distraje mucho.

Volteo a ver a Isabella, esta rígida en su asiento, sus manos están entrelazadas en sus muslos, y su vista esta fija al frente; mi móvil suena, está conectado a los altavoces del audio así que Isabella iba a oír perfectamente; era Alice.

_ ¿ _Están bien Jasper?_ – Pregunta Alice.

_Sí, sí, estamos bien, no fue nada.

Veo a Isabella y aprieta las manos y frunce los labios ¿hice algo mal?

_ _Vale, nos vemos-_ Dice Al.

 __Seguro están haciendo manitas-_ Se escucha decir a través del celular, obviamente es Emmett. Luego se oye una pequeña risita, y la señal se corta.

Dándole apenas un vistazo a mi acompañante y sé que esta abochornada, sus mejillas tienen un dulce color rojo.

_Te ves hermosa – le digo.

Ella agacha la cabeza y su cabello cubre su perfil.

_ _Gracias-_ susurra.

No puedo ver su rostro, pero fantaseo con que ella está sonriendo.

BELLA POV

El volvo esta estacionado al lado de mi auto, lo había dejado aquí la última vez que viene, ya que esa vez había regresado a Forks en el auto de Carlisle.

Los chicos están fuera del volvo hablando. Ni un segundo pasa entre Jasper parando su auto y yo bajándome del mismo, necesitaba aire y espacio, poner mucho espacio entre los dos.

_Ok, entonces aquí nos separamos- digo.

_Espera un momento ¿vas a irte sola? – dice Jasper.

_Sí, ¿por qué? – le contesto mordazmente.

_ ¿Por qué rayos ahora estas a la defensiva? – dice Jasper levantando un poco más la voz.

_No, por nada rubio, no es nada ¡No fue nada! – grito. No sé por qué estoy tan irritada, pero tengo ganas de golpearlo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

_De nada "Jazzy", no fue nada. – Le respondo con sarcasmo.

Voy a mi auto y abro la puerta.

_ _Ves que si estaban haciendo manitas_ -susurra Emmett. Mi cara esta roja de ira y vergüenza.

Me volteo lentamente y lo miro.

_No Emmett, yo no hago "manitas" con nadie, ya oíste a Jasper, no fue nada.

Me subo al auto y arranco.

En realidad, no fue nada, entre Jasper y yo no ocurrió nada, pero me molesta tanto que él lo diga, así como si nada. Debo irme de aquí rápido, dejar esto atrás, tengo que hacerlo.

Llego al bar y me siento en la barra, pido un whiskey y observo todo el panorama, me fijo en cómo algunos prestan demasiada atención en mí, no me interesa. Pasa el tiempo y busco a Alistair con la mirada, lo veo en una esquina con una cerveza, me hace una pequeña señal y yo asiento.

Veo a los Cullen en una mesa, Jasper no deja de mirarme, que se joda. Alistair me hace otra seña y veo hacia donde apunta; bingo, es el chico desaparecido de Forks, Riley Biers, junto a otro vampiro, saco mi celular y veo las fotos que me enviaron, no está, supongo que no debe ser muy importante, leo la información que me llego junto a las imágenes y sé qué debo hacer; guardo mi celular y miro a mis próximas víctimas; sienten mi mirada puesta sobre ellos, y el vampiro desconocido me detalla, y yo le guiño un ojo, en voz baja le habla a Riley, estamos tan lejos que no alcanzo a oír nada, luego Riley me mira y yo sonrió, voltea la cabeza y se aleja, el otro asiente con algo que le dijo Riley. Nuestro desconocido me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga, así que yo me levanto e intento pasar por el mar de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música envolvente, llego y el pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, esto no va a tardar nada.

Escondo los restos del chico para luego quemarlos, vuelvo a entrar al bar y el bullicio me envuelve, ubico a los Cullen y le hablo a Edward.

 _*_Edward, saca un poco de información, no estoy segura de que me diga todo. *_

Edward asiente, al mirarlo fijamente se lo que quiere preguntarme.

* __No creo necesitar ayuda, pero podrías estar pendiente. *_

Vuelve a asentir y yo busco a Riley, cuando lo localizo, me acerco y le susurro.

 __Hey, Billy dice que te necesita atras._

Él me da un breve vistazo y camina hacia la salida, lo sigo, llegamos aun pequeño corredor oscuro, y me meto en su mente.

Victoria es una pelirroja, al parecer ella es uno de los que está a cargo y según la información que me suministraron, tiene un romance con Riley, pero en realidad ella es la pareja de otro vampiro, todo un buen embrollo. Hago que Riley, vea a Victoria atada, sufriendo y gritando. Gracias a las fotos que me enviaron, puedo imaginarme a la chica, aunque es algo un poco borroso, sé que Riley, la reconoce, él se gira y sus ojos están oscuros de ira.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde está?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

_No Riley, yo voy a hacer las preguntas ¿Cuál es su intensión al transformar personas de una forma tan desorganizada?

_No sé nada, ¿de que hablas?

El se lanza sobre mi y caemos al piso, ruedo para quedar sobre él, aprieto su cuello, pero, el rápidamente responde, me empuja contra la pared, se levanta y corre hacia mí, me quito para ágilmente ponerme tras el y apresar sus brazos tras su espalda.

_ ¿Dónde están los demás, niño?

La puerta se abre de golpe y me distrae, momento que Riley aprovecha para golpearme con sus pies y empujarme, lo tomo del cuello y golpe su abdomen con mi rodilla, cae boca abajo, me siento sobre su espalda y tomo sus brazos, al derecho le ejerzo mas fuerza, como si lo fuera a arrancar lentamente, me acerco a su oreja y le susurro.

_Voy a matarla lentamente, arrancare sus extremidades y la oiré rogar porque pare, gritara tu nombre una y otra vez en busca de ayuda, pero nunca llegara, la mirare a los ojos mientras su cuerpo arde en llamas y tú nunca podrás salvarla.

Giro mi cabeza para ver a Edward parado junto a la puerta con Alice y Jasper a su lado; Edward me da un asentimiento a mi pregunta no formula, ya leyó la mente de Riley.

Con un ágil movimiento atrapo su cabeza y la tuerzo hasta arrancarla.

Me levanto y el cuerpo sin vida del chico yace sobre el suelo, miro a los chicos y todos apartan la mirada hacia distintas direcciones evitando mirar hacia mi o hacia el chico.

Antes de que pueda decir algo una puerta lateral se abre y dos hombres entran, son vampiros, retrocedo, los Cullen se ponen alerta frente a la inesperada visita.

_Nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto señorita- dice uno de ellos mirándome a mí; no reconozco a ninguno de los dos, pero sé que algo no anda bien, esto es una maldita trampa.

Emprendo la marcha por el mismo sitio por el cual salieron los dos hombres, lo sé, no parece una idea tan inteligente, pero no me importa, mis acompañantes vienen justo detrás de mí, le digo que es hora de irnos; ya se quien planeo esto y justo antes de que salgamos de la oscuridad y lleguemos donde se concentra la gente en su noche de fiesta, él aparece respaldado por un par de vampiros, me sonríe y yo le regalo una sonrisa falsa al bastardo. Gabriel.

El rubio vestido de negro se para a un metro de mí, su rostro evoca una calidez familiar en mi cuerpo, pero al ver sus ojos rojos como el rubí, el sentimiento desaparece.

_ ¿Pretendes irte sin saludar, muñeca?

_No sabía de tu presencia aquí, lo siento, no pretendo ofenderte.

Me sonríe burlonamente.

_Al final siempre necesitas mi ayuda para tus cosas, aunque antes la hayas rechazado sé que te sirvió la información que envié a tu celular.

Intento relajar mi cuerpo, parecer más cómoda con la situación, me mantengo frente a mis acompañantes para atraer toda la atención sobre mí.

_Lo que me recuerda que debo cambiar mi número, no me gustan los impertinentes.

Se ríe y niega con un dedo, se lleva una mano al pecho.

_Me encanta ser impertinente contigo, flor.

Oigo el gruñido de Jasper a mis espaldas, eso me hace sonreír.

_Bueno si ya hemos dejado los saludos atrás, debo seguir mi camino.

Comienzo a caminar y los vampiros tras de él se envaran y tapan más la salida.

_De aquí nadie se va hasta que yo diga, y lo diré cuanto tenga lo que quiero.

Suspiro.

_No tengo por qué darte nada.

Oigo como los otros dos vampiros alcanzarnos, están detrás de Edward y Jasper. Maldita sea.

_Pues Bella mía, hará esto más fácil- señala a su alrededor- y no nos olvidemos de la rubia y el grandulón que están en la cafetería cruzando la calle, además no pido mucho.

Los Cullen se ponen a la defensiva, gruñen.

_Tus acompañantes se han puesto mal, me da curiosidad saber quiénes son- dice dirigiéndoles una mirada, veo como se detiene en Alice, su semblante se vuelve serio y yo doy un paso para tapar a Alice con mi cuerpo.

_ ¿dime que quieres?

Intenta recomponerse de la impresión.

_Solo necesito una amena charla contigo a solas y ya está, el resto puede irse.

Siento como alguien se ubica a mi lado y un brazo rodea mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su costado.

_Está bien, vamos- Necesito sacar a los Cullen de aquí, sobre todo a Alice. Intento separarme de Jasper, pero su agarre es fuerte, su protección hace que mi corazón se acelere un poco, es inevitable que pase.

_ _No –_ dice mi rubio celoso, vale no es cierto no es mío, me refiero a Jasper, que no es mío.

*_ _Voy a estar bien, espérenme en el lugar donde dejaron sus autos*_

Con reticencia Jasper me deja ir, y me acerco a Gabriel y él me conduce por unas escaleras, pone una mano en mi cintura, yo rápidamente la golpeo y escucho un gruñido a mi espalda.

##############################################

Me siento sobre el escritorio de caoba en la oficina de Gabriel.

_Bueno flor, como van los avances por atrapar a nuestro enemigo común.

Gabriel está sirviendo dos vasos de whiskey, se acerca y me pasa uno, yo lo bebo y le vuelvo a tender el vaso.

_No tengo por qué informarte de nada, no soy uno de tus secuaces, no debo hacer nada para ti- digo mientras recibo el siguiente vaso con alcohol.

_Lo sé- él se encoje de hombros- pero compartimos la venganza muñeca.

Pasa sus dedos por la tela de mi vestido a la altura de mi abdomen, antes de que pueda decir algo calva una de sus uñas y jala la tela del vestido arrancando una tira del mismo.

Me sonríe pícaramente.

JASPER POV

No debí dejarla ir sola, no, no, no. Debo ir por ella, diablos que idiota soy.

Doy vueltas en círculo, estamos todos, frente a los autos, Rosalie y Emmett dicen no haber visto nada extraño frente al bar.

_No entiendo nada- dice Alice con frustración- A ese vampiro lo había visto antes, aunque creo que diferente- agita la cabeza- no sé. ¿Ustedes no lo reconocen?

Niego igual que Edward.

_Quizás lo hayas visto en una visión- dice Edward.

Alice asiente con reticencia.

El maldito tiempo pasa lento, ya intenté volver al bar, pero Edward dice que no es una buena idea y Emmett me detuvo, luego de un rato más Rosalie habla.

_Deberíamos irnos- dice recostada en el capo del volvo.

_Váyanse si quieren- digo en un susurro, dando a entender que no me movería de ese lugar. Nadie dijo nada, seguimos esperando en silencio.

###################################

Una hora después oigo un taconeo acercándose, escucho el latido de un corazón y sé que es ella, me levanto del suelo donde he pasado 20 minutos, al verla acercándose la ira me ciega por completo y camino hacia ella, que anda distraída.

Sus mejillas están coloradas y viene vestida con un gaban, ni rastro de su vestido, además de eso a pesar de toda la distancia que nos separa, percibo su olor a alcohol y a una fragancia que indudablemente era del vampiro que nos abordó en el pasillo. Estoy putamente celoso, quiero golpear y sacar mi ira.

_ ¡Que mierda te pasa! – le grito aun a un par de metros lejos de ella. Ella enfoca su vista en mi como si hasta ese momento notara mi presencia; el resto se acerca rápidamente, Emmett intenta alcanzarme, pero yo agilizo mi andar hasta estar a justo frente a Isabella.

Me siento traicionado, pero no quiero alejarme.

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¿qué sucede? – dice haciéndose la desentendida.

_Mientras tú estabas al parecer muy feliz por ahí, yo estaba preocupado, maldita sea.

_ ¿Disculpa? - dice tranquilamente, sin comprender.

_ ¿Qué diablos tienes en tu retorcida cabeza? ¿por qué te empeñas en joder tanto esto? Te acercas a mi como si de alguna forma te importara, pero luego pones esa barrera de hielo que nos separa. - bajo el tono de mi voz, me calmo- ¿por qué haces todo más difícil? -digo en un susurro-

_No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada, no me conoces, no sabes…

_No, es cierto, no lo hago, sin embargo, ni siquiera me dejas intentarlo- suspiro, tomo sus manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos- pero lo que sí sé, es que sientes algo por mí, es imposible que no lo hagas y no lo sé por el hecho de que sienta tus emociones, si no por tu actitud esa que a veces intentas ocultar, deja de negarlo, sé cómo me miras, como se acelera tu corazón, tu sonrojo, cuando te muerdes el labio.

El sonrojo cubre por completo su rostro y me hace sonreír, ella agacha la mirada, huyendo de mis ojos, pero no suelta mis manos.

_No sé de qué hablas Jasper.

Oh por Dios, no es cierto, ¿cómo es capaz de negarlo?

_ _De esto princesa._

Sin perder tiempo suelto una de sus manos y llevo la mía a su mejilla, el calor que siento es reconfortante, con mi pulgar acaricio su pómulo y luego me inclino sobre ella, hasta que atrapo sus labios con los míos.

BELLA POV

Sus suaves labios, presionaban los míos, es maravilloso volverlos a sentir, estoy en el maldito cielo, el paraíso del que jamás querré volver a alejarme esta en él, me siento en las nubes y la seguridad que a veces pierdo el me la está dando, estar entre sus brazos es mágico, es perfecto, pero por un segundo pierdo el control, siento como mi cerebro empieza a trabajar rápidamente, todo se vuelve oscuro, de lo único que soy consiente es en los puntos donde mi cuerpo está en contacto con el suyo, luego los recuerdos invaden mi mente uno tras otro y siento como me alejo del presente.

 **Hola queridos lectores ^.^ espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios para saber su opinión.**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**CASI TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE S.M. EN CREPUSCULO, SOLO UN PAR SON MIOS**

Para que entiendan mejor el capítulo debo darles un par de instrucciones.

Este capítulo relata los recuerdos que Isabella tiene cuando Jasper la besa, son Flashback, cortos, espero poder expresarme bien para que puedan entenderlos al máximo. :)

Todo va en _cursiva,_ ya que son recuerdos. Los Cullen escuchan lo que Isabella piensa en sus recuerdos.

Creo que este capítulo esclarecerá algunas cosas, pero creará más dudas, además de entender un poco a Isabela, espero lo disfruten.

 _Inicio del Flashback_

 _Al entrar cierro la puerta tras mí, me apoyo sobre ella y comienzo a resbalar hasta que toco el piso de madera, la falda de mi vestido se abre en mi entorno, se aja junto con las naguas almidonadas, suspiro hondo y una sonrisa boba se planta en mis labios._

 __Es hermoso- digo en voz alta con tono soñador._

 _Jane sale de la cocina al oírme entrar, lleva ese horrible vestido de algodón color verde, aunque ella lo luce lo mejor que se puede._

 __Isabella que ha pasado, levántate de ahí, arruinaras el vestido._

 _Sin prestarle atención sigo sonriendo y al recordar su rostro mi corazón se acelera y mi sonrisa se hace más grande, ágilmente me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación dando giros y bailando a la par de una melodía inexistente._

 __Es el chico más guapo que haya visto y que voy a ver en toda mi vida._

 _Jane me mira como si hubiera perdido la cordura, pero no me importa, estoy complacida con el mundo._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _Detallo mi rostro en el espejo de mi tocador, mis mejillas están ruborizadas, mis ojos se ven brillantes, y mis labios dibujando una sonrisa están rojos._

 __ ¿Estas segura que el vestido de seda blanco con brocado azul, es la mejor elección? - miro a Jane atreves del espejo quien lee un libro muy cómoda en la cama._

 __ ¡Claro que lo es! ¿O preferirías el de cordeles rosa? – me dice con cara de repugnancia._

 __Tienes razón- me levanto- ven aquí y ayúdame con el corsé- Jane rueda los ojos, se hace tras mí y comienza a tirar de los lazos del corsé con fuerza mientras yo aguanto la respiración, luego me ayuda a ponerme el vestido y lo ajusta. Me observo en el espejo._

 __Creo que me veo vulgar- digo mientras observo mi escote._

 __No es cierto, te queda bien, otras exhiben más, querida._

 __Jane hoy voy a conocer a sus padres no puedo ir como una fulana, mostrando demás mis atributos._

 __No me exasperes, estas perfecta, además no es para tanto, ese pobre humano pestilente nunca podrá encontrar nada mejor que tú._

 _Gruño ante sus palabras._

 __Podrías respetar, por favor, él no es pestilente._

 _Jane ríe con antipatía._

 __Sí lo es, huele a animal mojado, anda sudado, parece un…_

 __No sigas Jane…- digo poniendo un poco más de color en mis mejillas, luego las pellizco un poco._

 __Es un chico típico, que cuando sea hombre se va a volver un típico hombre machista, que va a poner a su mujer de sirvienta, a criar hijos, a limpiar, a cocinarle, que se va a creer superior a ella, que…_

 __ ¡BASTA! – Grito enojada, le lanzo el cepillo de peinarme, pero ella riéndose sale de mi habitación- ¡No lo conoces, no hables así de él!_

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _El sol acaricia mi piel, el viento azota mi cabello y hace que se mueva, siento el galopeo del caballo sobre el cual voy y veo la hermosa pradera que tengo en frente._

 __ ¡No podrás alcanzarme! – grito a mi acompañante que viene tras mí, lo escucho reír y yo acompaño sus risas._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _La noche es hermosa, las estrellas están en su máximo esplendor, estamos acostados sobre la hierba, uno junto al otro, sus brazos me rodean, me hace sentir segura, siento el calor de su cuerpo y al tener mi cabeza pegada a su pecho, escucho el latido de su corazón, es reconfortante._

 __Te amo… -susurro._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Al despertarme, me acerco a la ventana como ya se ha vuelto rutina encuentro una pequeña nota, sonrió, la tomo y leo lo que dice: "Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche y soñaras conmigo, nos vemos luego dulzura, besos"_

 __Ese niño se va a herir por andar de Romeo trepándose a tu ventana que está en un segundo piso._

 __Están dulce – digo mientas me llevo la nota al pecho y suspiro, voy a mi tocador y la pongo junto a las otras en un pequeño cofre._

 __Es baboso- dice Jane, aunque ya me di cuenta que hace esos comentarios solo para molestarme, así que no le tomo importancia._

 __Esta noche vamos a ir a una fiesta así que usare el vestido de seda rojo con el miriñaque._

 _Jane se ríe, y yo no entiendo que le causa tanta gracia._

 __ ¿A caso has enloquecido Isabella? ¿Para qué necesitas el miriñaque? ¿o el vestido de seda? Eso no va a ser un baile de salón querida, no necesitas tanta forma…_

 __Está bien, Jane no usare miriñaque, pero si el vestido que he elegido- antes de que dijera algo la interrumpo- sin objeciones, debo verme perfecta y diferente, ven a darme una mano con mi cabello._

 _Jane comienza a peinar mi cabello y yo me relajo._

 __ ¿Te has puesto en contacto con Aro? – pregunta en voz baja._

 __Últimamente no.- respondo quitándole importancia, ella me da una mirada reprobatoria_

 __ Eres consciente de todo lo que tienes que decirle- no puedo responder, no tengo nada que decir- Isabella tienes que contarle que encontraste a tu compañero- rápidamente me giro para verla a la cara._

 __No, aun, no. ¡¿Cómo le voy a explicar a la persona que amo que soy un monstruo que toma sangre para mantenerse y que las personas que quiero y me rodean son asesinos?! – Me pongo histérica, Jane me mira seria._

 __Isabella cálmate, él tendrá que entenderlo, no es como si fuera algo que pudieras cambiar, ni mucho menos algo que hayas escogido…_

 __Pero eso no quita lo que soy-digo fríamente, Yo nunca podre darle a mi amado una vida normal, una familia, envejecer…_

 __Él sabe que debe conocer a tu familia antes de cualquier cosa, antes de pensar en llevar esto más lejos, así como tu conociste la de él._

 __Pero necesito tiempo, buscar una forma de contarle todo- quizás después de que haga eso me deje, pienso-Espera, ¿Qué tal si le escribo a Carlisle y…_

 __No, no, no. Esa no es una solución, Aro va a querer conocerlo y..._

 __y… eso no va a ser necesario si Aro no sabe de su existencia._

 _Jane se queda callada. La observo, no es cierto, no lo hizo._

 __Jane no me digas que le contaste._

 __Aro a estado enviando cartas, tuve que decirle, lo siento._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del Flashback._

 _Escucho como sus prendas y las mías caen al suelo, estoy nerviosa, nunca he permitido que un hombre me toque de una forma tan…intima, ni mucho menos dejarlo retozar conmigo en una cama, pero con él quiero todo y nada menos, no me importa arriesgar y perder cada cosa en mi vida si lo tengo a él, siento sus brazos rodearme y sus labios en mi clavícula, su pecho desnudo contra mis manos se siente caliente y descubro el andar acelerado de su corazón, lo que me hace sonreír, compartimos la escasa experiencia en las artes amatorias, él es solo mío, seré lo primero para él y él para mí._

 _La mullida superficie de la cama acaricia mi espalda, siento sus manos acariciar cada trozo de mi piel y sus labios seguir el mismo rastro._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _La delicada tela de la sabana acaricia mi desnudes, respiro hondo y percibo el olor de mi amado, sonrió y abro los ojos, cuando me siento soy totalmente consiente de que estoy sola en la habitación, miro a todos lados buscándolo, pero no está, veo la almohada al lado de la mía y encuentro una carta._

 _Mis ojos se nublan._

"… _nunca habrá nadie para mí, te amo Isabella, pero necesito hacer esto, cuando me presente con tu familia seré alguien que este a tu nivel, volveré te lo prometo…"_

"… _cuando vuelva a tenerte entre mis brazos hare las cosas mejor y pondré este anillo en tu dedo…"_

"… _sé que te pido mucho y que parezco un cobarde, pero entiéndeme por favor…"_

" _...Te amo mi Isabella, siempre tuyo…"_

 _En el sobre de la carta encuentro un delicado añillo de plata adornado con un zafiro en el centro, lo encierro entre mi puño._

 _Las lágrimas empapan mis mejillas, debí detenerlo. Un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta y escucho como Jane sube por las escaleras._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _Dos años, cinco meses, 14 días y 5 horas desde que se fue, hace un par de semanas me mude a la casa de sus padres, su habitación esta justo al lado de la mía y en ella apenas queda rastro de su olor, mirando el techo de mi nuevo cuarto siento el calor de mis mejillas al deslizarse por mi cien, mi corazón y todo mi ser esta vacío desde su partida, solo encuentro consuelo en la esperanza de volverlo a ver y en los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo junto. Me giro y abrazo mis piernas contra mi pecho. Recuerdo que debo ayudar con las cosas de la casa, así que me levanto y seco mis lágrimas._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Todos han salido de la casa, hace diez minutos vi al cartero dejar algo en el buzón así que salgo a recogerlo, siento un peso en mi estómago, pero decido abrir la carta._

"… _sentimos la pérdida de su familiar…"_

 _Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Me sostengo al marco de la puerta de la cocina._

"… _no hemos encontrado su cuerpo…"_

 _Voy hasta la mesa y dejo la carta. Mis mejillas se sienten húmedas, pero silenciosamente salgo de la casa._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Vísceras, huesos, entrañas, cada una de las partes del cuerpo humano me rodean, mis dedos siguen hundiéndose en ellos y yo sigo buscando; los gusanos llenan los restos de estos cuerpos, veo mi piel de alabastro cubierta por todos estos órganos, los gusanos se meten entre mis dedos, suben por mis brazos y cubren las faldas de mi vestido, pero yo no desisto de mi misión, necesitaba verlo otra vez, así fuera en estos pedazos de hombres, volver a percibir su olor, pero lo único que llega a mi nariz es el putrefacto hedor de la carne en descomposión, sollozo, no puedo rendirme, esta es tan solo el décimo cuarta foso común que escarbo._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Cada uno de mis miembros duelen, esta cosa los estira dolorosamente, los tres idiotas frente a mí se ríen y disfrutan con todo._

 __Bueno perra, estamos esperando que nos digas todo._

 _Respiro hondo._

 __Lo hare cuando la dejen ir- digo lo más calmada que puedo aparentar,_

 __Respuesta incorrecta muñeca- dice uno de ellos y los dos que están de pie junto a los mecanismos que mueven las cadenas los accionan, provocando que mis brazos y piernas se estiren más, aprieto los dientes con fuerza, el dolor embriaga mi cuerpo._

 __ ¡Habla! - grita alguien tras mí._

 __Les diré todo lo que quieran saber, como atacar, los puntos débiles del castillo, les diré sobre cada vampiro que forma la guardia, todo, absolutamente todo, solo deben dejarla libre, dejarla ir, es una niña…- a pesar de todo me trago mi orgullo- por favor, se los ruego, déjenla ir._

 _Los escucho reír a carcajadas; siento el espesor de mi sangre al cubrir mis manos._

 __Pues no va a ser posible princesa, ella ya no está con nosotros- el marcado acento rumano se escapa en cada palabra; el hombre se acerca a mi rostro con una sonrisa burlona- ya se fue a descansar- luego pasa su dedo índice por su garganta._

 _Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Ahora ya no es solo un dolor físico, me duele el corazón, mi alma, ella era…._

 _Abro los ojos y susurro._

 __Respuesta incorrecta- Tiro con fuerza de las cadenas que me aprisionan liberando mis manos y mi pie derecho con agilidad, con el trozo de cadena que cuelga de mis brazos tomo el cuello del hombre frente a mí, con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza, pero antes de que lo logre la cadena se rompe, así que termino el trabajo con mis manos, luego giro para enfrentarme a los otros dos._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Ando por el bosque mi cabello cubre parte de mi cara, la sangre seca de esos desconocidos en mis brazos, comienza a llover y mi cabello se pega a mí, llego a una carretera, un carruaje para bruscamente frente a mí._

 __ ¿Está bien señorita? - pregunta el cochero. No siento nada, no sé si estoy bien o mal, solo me fijo en como su yugular palpita. El cochero se baja y se acerca a mí, el señor dentro del coche se asoma y sin importarme nada me abalanzo sobre el cochero y lo muerdo; veo el terror y el miedo en el hombre que está dentro presenciando todo, escucho el grito ronco de mi víctima, mientras su vida escapa de su cuerpo, a mi izquierda el alarido de una señora me hace voltear, provocando que el cochero caiga sin vida a mis pies._

 _Una rubia de unos treinta y pocos me mira paralizada y yo me concentro en sus ojos hasta que percibo el ruido de alguien corriendo que proviene del señor que estaba dentro del coche intentando huir, a la velocidad de un vampiro corro, me pongo frente a él y lo veo tropezar, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo una neblina oscura cubre todo, me rodea y veo a Alec correr hacia mí y tumbarme, sus ojos me detallan intentando reconocerme, sonrío, ni yo me reconozco. Veo como sus labios se mueven, pero no presto atención a sus palabras._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Todos me buscan, Demetri, sigue mi rastro muy de cerca, tengo que actuar rápido, estoy de pie en el borde del acantilado, la suave brisa costera azota mi cabello y moviendo la falda de mi vestido blanco de algodon, veo al fondo las grandes y puntiagudas rocas me llaman, les sonrío, algunos creen que perdí el juicio, pero yo estoy muy segura de mis acciones, llevo mi mano a mi cuello y toco la fina cadena de plata que tiene como dije el anillo que él me dejo en mi alcoba, no quiero seguir en este mundo sabiendo que él no está aquí, quizás mi alma no merezca el cielo como lo hace la suya, pero anhelo que los dioses me dejen admirarlo desde mi infierno, incluso la parte más depravada de mí, estaría encantada de que él me acompañara en el infierno, pero ni yo siendo el monstruo que soy, sería capaz de privarlo de los privilegios que solo el se merece._

 _Escucho como alguien se acerca a mí a una velocidad sobre humana, me giro y a veinte metros de mi veo a Carlisle, un poco cutre que quien me vio nacer, me vea morir, pero qué más da; sin perder tiempo hago que mi cuerpo se precipite al abismo, segundos antes de caer me siento volar, y en mi mente solo hay recuerdos de él._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio de flashback._

 _Mis ojos se abren entre la bruma, las imágenes son borrosas, Carlisle me mira con cara preocupada, sus labios se mueven, pero no entiendo que dice, veo sus manos y están manchas de sangre, mi sangre._

 _Fin del Flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Camino los oscuros pasillos del castillo al lado de Carlisle que esta tenso, venimos escoltados por Félix y Demetri, quienes también están tensos, todos expectantes de lo que va a pasar en la sala del trono. Aun llevo puesto el vestido blanco con el que intente suicidarme por quinta vez, cuando Carlisle me encontró, solo que ahora está hecho girones, sucio, desgastado._

 _Las puertas se abren, veo hacia los tronos, Marco y Cayo estaban sentados, cuando entre me miraron, Aro estaba de pie, sus ojos se concentran en mí, Sulpicia está detrás de él con el rostro descompuesto, sé que quiere correr hacia mí y confortarme._

 _Mis ojos se centran en los de Aro, quien me ve esperando mi reacción, le sonrío con antipatía, y levanto mi mentón, en un claro reto, sin esperar nada avanzo y me pongo frente a él; Aro y todos en la sala somos conscientes de lo que debe pasar, he roto sus reglas, al final he conseguido lo que quiero, voy a morir; le sonrío con más cinismo, sé que intenta encontrar algún rastro de la niña que conoció y mantuvo bajo su tutela._

 _Veo su mano levantarse, cierta paz mortífera me envuelve, de pronto siento como el dorso de su mano choca contra mi mejilla, caigo al piso sobre mis rodillas con la cabeza gacha, la sangre inunda mi boca por la fuerza del impacto, todos en la sala están en silencio, paso mi antebrazo derecho por mi boca manchándolo de sangre, levanto la vista, pero Aro mira a Félix._

 __Llévala al calabozo._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en esta habitación, acurrucada en esta esquina, viendo como la comida que me traen día a día se pudre frente a mí, no hay más lágrimas en mi cuerpo, estoy rota._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio de flashback._

 _Marco, Athenodora, Alec, Jane, Felix y Demetri se han pasado, a visitarme en mi cueva, ha ninguno le hablo. Decido levantarme de mi esquina, mis miembros se quejan un poco, por la falta de movimiento por lo que fueron meses creo; recorro la habitación que está en penumbras, veo una pequeña ventana, me acerco a ella y extiendo una mano para abrir una de sus pequeñas puertas de madera, dejando que rayos de sol entraran a la habitación, lo cual perturbo mis ojos, cuando me adapto a la luz, veo mi brazo que abrió la ventana ¿acaso he envejecido? Observo los extraños detalles, mis uñas son gruesas, largas y curvas, mis dedos están muy delgados, se notan los ligamentos y las articulaciones, la piel antes de porcelana se abraza a los huesos de mi mano y mi antebrazo con un nuevo tono gris, quito mi brazo de la luz y cierro la ventana._

 _Escucho pasos en el pasillo y espero de pie, Sulpicia entra y me mira con compasión, me gustaría hacer que la guarde, pero ni siquiera me dan ganas de esforzarme tanto, tiende una mano en mi dirección._

 __Vamos mi niña, es hora de que salgas de aquí._

 _Tomo su mano y me atrae hacia ella, pone una capa sobre mis hombros, salimos juntas de la habitación, mientras camino siento como arrastro mi cabello, me trae sin cuidado todo, hasta los vampiros que pasan a nuestro lado, nada me importa. Al llegar a la torre de las reinas, dos de sus guardias personales abren las puertas de su habitación, Sulpicia les ordena ir por algo de comida, en el cuarto hay una tina con agua a la que Athenodora le agrega pétalos de rosas, ella levanta la vista y me da una pequeña sonrisa a la que no correspondo, veo el reflejo de un gran espejo en la pared, me dirijo hacia él._

 __Bella, querida, no creo que sea una buena idea- me dice Sulpicia, pero sin hacerle caso me paro frente a él._

 _La persona que me devuelve la mirada en el espejo es casi una completa desconocida para mí, su rostro esta demacrado, la piel se adhiere a sus huesos, las cuencas de sus ojos están hundidas, resaltando unos grandes ojos oscuros, sus labios se ven pálidos y secos, su piel en general tiene un tono gris y una gran mata de cabello oscuro la cubre hasta los pies; frunzo mis labios, y la persona que muestra el espejo lo hace también, no puede creer que en serio tenga este aspecto tan deplorable, parezco un muerto y me siento como uno, sin nada en mi interior; levanto mi mano y la pongo en el espejo, mi reflejo hace lo mismo, vuelvo mi mirada a mi rostro y a pesar de creer que ya no queda nada en mí, veo una lagrima correr por mi mejilla._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _Félix está sentado en el borde de mi cama jugando con una pelota de goma, él intenta siempre hacerme sonreír, animarme, pero no lo ha logrado, aunque es perseverante, constantemente intenta que salga del castillo, que explore más para distraerme, antes intentaba hacerme recapacitar sobre mi idea de no volverme alimentar de humanos, pero desistió hace poco, al ver mi rotunda negativa sobre la sangre humana._

 __Podemos salir, tomar un poco de sol, estas muy pálida- me dice, levanto una ceja- bueno yo estoy más pálido, pero eso no importa… mmmm qué tal si adoptas un perrito. Ok, es una idea estúpida._

 _Suspiro, espero que se rinda pronto._

 __ ¿Qué tal si vuelves a pintar? – me mira con curiosidad- yo podría servir como tu modelo- me da una sonrisa coqueta y hace una pose, ruedo los ojos y le lanzo lo primero que encuentro, que para su suerte es mi almohada._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Alec me mira preocupado._

 __No me parece una buena idea._

 _Suspiro, a mí no me importa, lo hare y punto._

 __Me parece que nadie se ha molestado en preguntar tu opinión._

 _Recojo un par de cosas por la habitación, mientras Alec se recuesta en mi cama._

 __Igual, no estás en condiciones para participar en esta misión- ruedo los ojos- eres inestable._

 _Al oírlo me giro y lo veo fijamente._

 __ ¿Qué te hace dudar de mi estabilidad?_

 __No creo que no puedas con la misión, lo que creo es que la misión puede afectarte más, deberías quedarte aquí, por tu bien._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _No puedo respirar, me ahogo, mi cuerpo se está queman, arde, no puedo orientarme, cosas rotas se esparcen por el piso, la imagen se pone algo borrosa, apoyo mi espalda en una superficie de madera, levanto la cabeza, un espejo de cuerpo completo, un poco roto, refleja mi imagen, mi cara se ve más pálida de lo normal, por la comisura de mis labios escapan chorros de sangre, cuando bajo la mirada soy totalmente consiente de mi situación; Veo la empuñadura de un arma sobre salir en la parte izquierda de mi pecho, sangre, mucha sangre, no la roja, esa idílica que sale después de una cortada, está en negra, oscura, siento como si no me hubiesen atravesado el corazón si no el alma._

 _Mi ropa está hecha girones, mis piernas no pueden sostenerme, caigo al suelo, mi visión se vuelve borrosa, mis oídos se tapan, pero a pesar de esto escucho como entran a la habitación, Alec aparece frente a mí, sus rostro demuestra mucha preocupación grita cosas, no escucho, me gustaría decirle que todo estará bien, que descansare por fin, pero él hace algo que me saca de mi bruma, toma la empuñadura del cuchillo y lo saca de golpe de mi interior, grito por el ardor, veo los chorros de sangre salpicar sus manos y su rostro, pero él no se inmuta._

 _Jane aparece a mi otro lado sosteniendo mi brazo, luego veo como muerde mi muñeca y siento como su veneno me recorre._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Félix y yo estamos discutiendo en el bosque, nadie me respeta, no me toman en cuenta, me apartan, no valoran ni sopesan mis decisiones, todos creen que estoy mal, que necesito descansar, pero cuando pido mi descanso eterno, todos se vuelcan sobre mí, se derriten en atenciones, intentan distraerme, consolarme, mirándome con lastima, como si tuvieran razón y hablaran con una niña pequeña, estoy harta de todo y de todos, hastiada de este sin sabor que deja mi mundo._

 _Sin más me lanzo contra Félix, el cual se sorprende, pero entiende mis intenciones, si no se defiende lo mato, y si lo hace al final, me matará, nunca podrá someterme._

 _Llegados a un punto su cabeza está en mis manos, presiono con fuerza contra su cuello, al ver la decisión en mis, él toma mi cuello y pronto mi visión se va._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _La mullida superficie de mi cama me reconforta, siento una pequeña molestia en mi nuca al girar mi cabeza, veo a Aro mirando por la ventana._

 __ ¿Estas completamente segura de desear morir? – me pregunta en un susurro, pero no se gira a verme._

 __No- respondo sin vacilar, mi garganta se siente rasposa._

 _Aro se gira y me mira, en su rostro distingo las dudas, y la falta de comprensión, ni yo me entiendo a veces; él se sienta al borde de mi cama y me pasa un vaso con agua que está en la mesita junto a mi cama, lo agradezco con la mirada, luego lo tomo todo._

 __Entonces no comprendo por qué haces todo esto, tu actitud… -no lo dejo seguir hablando._

 __Lo que ocurre es que yo entendí todo- sonrió con burla- ahora lo entiendo- el me ve con la intención de preguntar, pero no voy a responder a nada._

 __Bueno pues Carlisle esta abajo, te espera, antes de que reproches algo, deberías pensar en buscar nuevas cosas, salir de este castillo- señala todo con sus brazos- es hora de que experimentes otras cosas, que vivas más –me sonríe y veo la sinceridad con la que habla._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback_

 _Necesito tiempo sola. Eso es algo que ninguno de ellos entendería y algo a lo que se opondrían, por eso he dejado atrás a Carlisle, no puedo seguir dependiendo de otros, debo aprender a solucionar mis propias cosas. Ver el resto del mundo por mí misma._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Llueve a torrenciales, así que entro a un bar de mala muerte que está cerca, el olor a cigarrillo, sudor humano se mezclan con el alcohol, me acerco a la barra y pido una cerveza, en la punta de la barra veo a un hombre delgado de cabello rubio, me da la espalda, es un vampiro, sonrió, al sentir mi mirada se gira y me observa detenidamente._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Alistair, el vampiro que conocí en el bar arranca la blusa de mi cuerpo, besa mi cuello y me alza para estar a su altura, decido hacer lo mismo con su ropa._

 __Ni se te ocurra morderme- le advierto, luego siento como me lanza a la terrible cama del primer motel que encontramos, se sube sobre mí y con poca delicadeza me quita el sostén, me sonríe ladinamente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Me pongo mi ropa con la mayor rapidez que puedo, mi acompañante sigue en la cama._

 _Veo a Stefan observar con deleite la vista que le estoy ofreciendo._

 __ ¿Por qué tanto afán princesa? Aun podemos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía._

 _Ruedo los ojos y termino de apuntar mi camisa._

 __No creo eso, seguro Vladimir debe estarte buscando._

 _Él toma una almohada y me la lanza, la esquivo y comienzo a amarrarme mis zapatos._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Camino por el hermoso bosque en el que quedamos de encontrarnos, los rayos del sol acarician todo a su paso y los tonos de verde y café hacen que la vista sea casi idílica._

 _Siento como se acercan rápidamente hacia mi posición, a un par de metros veo la hermosa figura de mi acompañante, sonrió con genuina alegría y corro hacia él y lo abrazo, él también me rodea con sus brazos._

 __Te extrañe-digo en su cuello._

 __Y yo a ti muñequita de porcelana._

 _Me separo y observo a Daniel._

 __Que hiciste con tu cabello Isabella- me riñe._

 __ ¿Qué tiene de malo? – tomo las puntas y las veo el rubio se ve bien._

 __Pues que tu cabello es oscuro y ahora se ve… rubio… no eres rubia, Isabella._

 __Pues los cambios son buenos y punto._

 _Me sonríe y siento la calidez que transmite, es reconfortante volver a compartir con Daniel, es todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo Rafael. Lo veo arrodillarse frente a mí, toma mi mano derecha, y besa el dorso._

 __Es un honor que su majestad se digne a realizarme una visita- ruedo los ojos y Daniel me giña un ojo._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Inicio del flashback._

 _Corro hasta donde es posible, la oscuridad me rodea, a diez metros veo el edificio en penumbras, excepto por algo brillante en su interior que se refleja por una ventana, corro hacia el edificio y entro, en ese momento me doy cuenta que lo que brilla es el fulgor del fuego, escucho quejidos, pequeños gritos, voy hacia la fuente y la imagen se graba en mi mente._

 _Daniel está atado por las manos con unas cadenas al techo, mientras su cuerpo cuelga sobre la hoguera en sus pies, los cuales ya no se ven, su cabeza cae hacia adelante, me acerco al fuego que ha consumido la mitad de su cuerpo, me desespero intento tomarlo, mis brazos tocan el fuego y mi piel se resiente, pero no me importa, tengo que bajarlo, no puedo dejar que muera, no por favor no._

 __Vete…_

 _Camino hacia atrás, el fuego es muy intenso, sus ojos están clavados en mí, niego con la cabeza al oir sus palabras._

 __Corre, vamos Isabella, por favor._

 _Su cara esta compungida. El fuego abraza su pecho._

 __Vete y se feliz mi muñequita de porcelana, se feliz prométemelo. Me sonríe._

 _Grito con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Me derrumbo en el piso y abrazo mis piernas a mi pecho, nunca puedo proteger a los que amo, se van, no soy suficiente, soy débil, tengo miedo._

 _Fin del flashback._

Hace mucho frio aquí, enfoco mis ojos para ver lo que tengo enfrente a pesar de que todo se ve algo nublado, veo el rostro de Jasper, parece congelado, al verme a los ojos da un paso atrás, siento una humedad correr por mis mejillas, mis piernas tiemblan, el resto de los Cullen no apartan su vista, un pequeño sollozo abandona mis labios y mis piernas dejan de sostenerme, siento el pavimento contra mis rodillas, lagrimas caen junto a ellas, mis uñas se entierran en el piso y comienzo a llorar con fuerza, no puedo contenerme, unas pequeñas pisadas caminan hacia mí, pero antes de que llegue una corriente de aire pasa por mi lado, soy levantada del piso, me acurruco en los brazos de quien me ha levantado, Félix.

_Vámonos Alec- escucho la voz de Jane. Félix comienza a correr.

 **¿Qué tal gente? ¿Cómo les pareció? Me haría muy alegre que me dejaran sus comentarios, opiniones, observaciones, recomendaciones 7u7**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. XOXO. Stiven si estas viendo esto... Hola ¬.¬**


End file.
